La Resusitada
by zoraidarose
Summary: una noche de invierno con luna llena, una mujer herida, y un extraño sentimiento, fueron los únicos indicios de que la vida del conde Sesshomaru de Colonia cambiaria, el conocido lord de hielo tendrá que aprender que hay cosas en este mundo que valen más que el oro, y que los ilagros, no son tan absurdos como pensó toda su vida.
1. Lobos

**Hola mis jóvenes no muertos, bienvenidos a mi especial de día de muertos, es una corta historia basada en una leyenda alemana que solía contar mi bisabuela; les confieso de una buena vez que como soy muy miedosa realmente no tengo experiencia con historias de terror, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo con esta historia, no constara de más de cuatro o cinco capítulos, y aunque mi pareja predilecta son Inuyasha y Kagome, el tono narrativo era más adecuado para Sesshomaru y Rin. Espero que les guste, y por favor comenten.**

 **La Resusitada**

 **Lobos**

Hacia mediados del siglo XIV vivía en Colonia, en la actual Alemania, un rico y poderoso noble llamado Sesshomaru Taisho, era heredero de un poderoso conde y también contaba con una fortuna propia que había reunido gracias a su extraordinaria habilidad con los negocios. Aunque era muy poderoso, además de un hombre joven extremadamente atractivo, la mayoría de la gente solía evitarle, pues su carácter era muy duro, frio, e incluso hasta cruel en determinadas situaciones, tanto que muchos lo habían apodado como "el Lord del hielo" también en parte por el peculiar color de su cabello. Su reputación llego a tal punto que a pesar de cumplir casi treinta años aun no había conseguido casarse, y aunque propuestas no le faltaban, la mayoría de las jóvenes solían asustarse de él, o incluso los padres terminaban por romper el compromiso debido a que este no era "lo suficientemente atento" con sus hijas.

Claro que eso no le preocupo durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando cumplió los treinta comenzó a inquietarse, sin una esposa no tendría un heredero legítimo, y se negaba a dejar que sus bienes, que eran bastantes, fueran a parar a manos de su inútil medio hermano Inuyasha, el cual, para colmo, tenía un carácter más agresivo que el suyo y ya estaba casado con la hija de un ministro y además se encontraba esperando a su cuarto hijo.

Una tarde de invierno iba de regreso a su casa en Colonia, la noche era oscura y había comenzado a nevar, normalmente no se molestaría en viajar con un clima así, pero tenía un negocio muy importante que resolver en los siguientes días y no pensaba permitir que el clima se lo estropease. Estaba terminado de leer un documento cuando unos ruidos fuera de su carroza le llamaron la atención, más molesto que curioso por la interrupción se asomó por la ventana de su carroza, pero solo se oían los aullidos de una manada de lobos, que seguramente andaban casando a un pobre siervo que pasaba por ahí. Bufando por su estupidez volvió a cerrar la cortina y se concentró de nuevo en los papeles, pero a los pocos metros la carroza se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto enfadado a su conductor.

\- perdone señor, algo se nos ha atravesado – mascullando una maldición bajo a ver qué era lo que bloqueaba su paso, afuera su conductor ya había bajado y apuntaba con un farolillo al camino.

\- mire señor – señalo cuando Sesshomaru llego a su lado, el lord de hielo entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar, ahí, tendida en medio del camino había una joven, vestía un atuendo sencillo pero lleno de rasgaduras, sus bellos eran negros como la noche, y su piel pálida como la luna, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era que todo su cuerpo tenia herida, y arañazos muy profundos, algunos tanto que debajo de ellos una intensa mancha carmín crecía lenta mente contrastando con la blancura de la nieve, de los cuales el peor era el que tenía en la base de la garganta.

\- debe haber sido atacada por lobos – escucho murmurar a su lacayo, desde luego era la explicación más obvia considerando la forma de las heridas y la marcha de mordiscos.

\- no creo que este viva, prácticamente la masticaron – mascullo el lacayo, y estaba a punto de sacarla del camino cuando ambos escucharon a la joven gemir muy bajito, casi como un suspiro.

Sin saber porque el lord no le pareció bien dejarla ahí; y así, antes de que el lacayo pudiera ponerle un solo dedo encima, el mismo se quitó su capa, la envolvió con ella, y volvió dentro del carruaje con la chica en brazos. El pobre lacayo no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no le quedo de otra que volver a su lugar y retomar la marcha, pues enfadar a su señor era aún más peligroso que enfrentarse a un toro con las manos desnudas.

Cuando llego a su villa todos los criados observaron boquiabiertos, como el amo caminaba por los pasillos con aquella desconocida en brazos, de inmediato ordeno que prepararan una de las alcobas para invitados, también que fueran a buscar a un doctor y preparaban algo de agua y trapos limpios para atenderle las heridas a la joven. Cumpliendo a la orden en el acto los criados corrieron a cumplir sus tareas, uno de ellos, que había alcanzado a ver a la joven, bueno, una parte de su rostro y su cuello, decidió traer también un sacerdote, por si la joven moría a causa de las heridas.

Cuando el médico y el sacerdote llegaron fueron directos a la habitación designada, ahí, ellos mismos se encontraron con una extraña escena, lord Sesshomaru estaba el mismo arropando a la mujer en la cama, era algo aterrador, porque su sangre manchaba las inmaculadas sabanas, y por la forma en que él se inclinaba sobre ella parecía una especie de vampiro que sorbía la vida del cuello de su víctima.

Pasada la impresión inicial, y luego de que Sesshomaru les diera una mirada que los hizo temer por sus vidas, ambos expertos se acercaron a la joven, mientras el medico tomaba trapos mojados en agua con algunas hiervas para parar la hemorragia y limpiar las heridas, el sacerdote, que solo le dio un vistazo, comenzó a preparar todo para leerle los oleos. Ese detalle no agrado nada al amo de la casa, y sin mayor ceremonia hecho al sacerdote de la habitación, y le dijo que sí se atreviera a poner un pie dentro de nuevo o el mismo se lo cercenaría con su espada.

Después de atenderla el medico dijo que había perdido mucha sangre, tanta que estaba seguro de que para el alba estaría muerta, el sacerdote intento entrar de nuevo, pero nuevamente Sesshomaru lo hecho; nada que dijera el ministro, ni siquiera la amenaza de que si esa joven no recibía el ultimo perdón y su alma inocente se perdía en el inframundo seria culpa del lord lograron convencerlo de permitirle entrar, es más se enfadó tanto con el clérigo que solo le faltó darle una patada en el habito para echarlo de su propiedad, el pobre clero se marchó sin dejar de persinarse y diciendo que él conde se iría al mismísimo infierno por su soberbia y su crueldad; luego de eso y que el medico se marchara con una esmeralda como pago los sirvientes despejaron la habitación por orden del amo, todos se marcharon excepto él.

La joven permaneció inconsciente por cuatro días, aunque muchos pensaron al principio que no sobreviviría, poco a poco conforme pasaban los días su rostro volvió a adquirir color, y dejo de ser pálido como el de una muerta. Pero no era la milagrosa recuperación lo que tenía a los habitantes de la mansión asombrados. Sin ninguna explicación, o motivo aparente el amo de la casa había permanecido en esa habitación hora tras hora y día tras día. De tal modo que cuando la chica abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos dorados de lord Sesshomaru.

Aunque nadie sabría este detalle hasta muchos años después, en aquel momento en que los ojos de ambos se conectaron algo ocurrió, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida; para Sesshomaru esos ojitos color avellana eran algo que jamás vio, no había nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, no había temor, no había ambición, malicia, o lujuria, solo curiosidad; no era algo nada normal, desde pequeño los adultos y otros niños lo habían mirado con cierto recelo. Mientras que para la joven esos ojos como soles eran algo fascinante, de por si el color dorado de la familia Taisho era muy inusual, la mirada de Sesshomaru, a la que mucha gente temía, a ella le parecía casi adictiva, mostraba fuerza, decisión, era la mirada de que alguien no tenía miedo a nada, pero ella pudo detectar algo mucho más profundo, aun con toda esa fortaleza, ese hombre estaba solo y sufría por ello.

\- despertaste – dijo luego de que los ojos le picaron a causa de no parpadear, la joven dejo de mirarlo un solo segundo para mirar a su alrededor, pero luego su atención se volvió completamente te a su anfitrión.

\- incorpórate – no fue una petición, fue una rotunda orden, pero la joven no pareció incomodarse por ello, ni tampoco por estar sola en una habitación con un hombre. Intento levantarse, pero sus heridas le dieron un horrible latigazo de dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero aun así siguió intentando.

\- déjalo, está bien – le dijo cuando la vio hacer muecas de dolor, pero su persistencia a obedecerlo le llamo la atención, ella volvió a dejarse caer en el almohadón, con sus ojos siempre sobre él.

\- nombre – ordeno Sesshomaru, quería saber quién era esa joven, no sabía porque, ni siquiera se sabía los nombres de sus criados, solo cuando estos llevaban más de 6 años trabajando para él era que se molestaba en aprenderlo, pero dado su carácter y lo quisquilloso que era con sus cosas la mayoría tenia suerte de llegar a mantener el empleo por un año.

\- gghhhhiiii – fue su respuesta, la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, era como si un gatito le hubiese bufado.

\- repítelo claramente – le ordeno, la joven volvió a abrir la boca, pero apenas y pudo pronunciar un ronco jadeo.

\- veo que no puedes hablar – bufo Sesshomaru con cansancio, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, fue hasta un escritorio que había en la habitación y tomo una pluma, tinta y pergamino.

\- escríbelo – volvió a ordenar al poner las cosas a su alcance, la chica miro los instrumentos como si fueran algo mágico, estiro la mano para tomar la pluma y sin querer derramo la tinta sobre todo el pergamino y la cama, para Sesshomaru era claro que no sabía cómo usarlo, así que no sabría escribir, bueno, siendo justos casi nadie sabía en esa época. Algo exasperado hizo sonar una campana, una criada entro casi al instante.

\- limpia este desastre – ordeno señalando el reguero de tinta, en ese momento un gruñido se escuchó en la habitación, un vistazo a la joven, que tenía las manos sobre su estómago fueron explicación suficiente para el lord.

\- has que le manden algo para que coma – la criada asintió efusivamente antes de marcharse corriendo para cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

\- bien, te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes – le dijo a la joven, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

\- más te vale que no me estorbes, porque no dudare en echarte – apestar de la amenaza la sonrisa encantadora de la chica no menguo ni un poco, parecía más que complacida con el hecho de poder quedarse ahí. El lord se marchó de la habitación, ya había pospuesto sus negocios lo suficiente, pero lo que no sabía era que esa mujer causaría más cambios en su vida que un simple cambio en su itinerario.


	2. Son Solo unos Pequeños Cambios ¿Cierto

**Hola queridos, aquí otro capítulo cortito de la resucitada, antes de que lean quiero hacer una rápida aclaración, como saben el nombre de la chica que rescato Sesshomaru es Rin, pero no se enojen si la encuentran en este capítulo con el nombre de Richmodis, es el nombre original de la protagonista de la leyenda en la que baso esta historia, no le puse así porque quiera dejárselo de forma permanente, recuerden que Rin aun no puede hablar y no puede decirle como se llama a nadie, y como no me parecía muy correcto que los personajes la trataran como un ser sin nombre preferí que le pusieran ese de manera temporal, pero descuiden que pronto ella misma se encargara de corregir el error. Sin más que agregar agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejaron su lindo comentario, y si quieren que publique en los próximos dos días el siguiente capítulo déjenme otro comentario, ya saben que esa es mi forma de saber que les gusta la historia, y ahora sí, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Son Solo unos "Pequeños" Cambios ¿Cierto?**

Durante los días siguientes al despertar de la muchacha no ocurrió nada fuera de lo habitual, bueno eso fue lo que pensó el lord, la joven tuvo que permanecer en cama por varios meses más, pues, según escucho cuchichear a sus criados, las heridas apenas y la dejaban moverse mucho sin hacer muecas de dolor. Aunque ella realmente no se movía, y dado que no hablaba, (un médico que Sesshomaru mando a llamar le dijo que probablemente fuera a causa del mordisco que tenía en el cuello) uno pensaría que su presencia seria como la de un ratoncito.

Excepto que este era un ratoncillo muy impositivo con su presencia, desde que despertó Sesshomaru encargo a un grupo de tres criadas, un mayordomo y dos cocineros el cuidado de cualquier necesidad que tuviera su misterioso huésped. Como aun no tenía un nombre, o al menos no sabían aun el oficial la mayoría la llamaba Richmodis, que era un nombre común de la zona. Las criadas al principio estaban temerosas de tener que atender a una joven muda, de misteriosa procedencia, que había sido atacada por lobos.

Pero ella era tan tierna y dulce como una muñequita, las doncellas se encariñaron con ella en cuestión de una noche; a los dos días de su llegada sus cuidadores se pasaban más veces de lo necesario por su habitación para ver si necesitaba algo, para cuando cumplió la primera semana los dos cocineros encargados de su dieta habían aprendido de memoria los ingredientes que ella más buscaba en sus platillo y comenzaron a buscar excusas para mandarle bocadillos y platos novedosos que siempre habían querido cocinar, pero que lord Sesshomaru no permitía en su mesa debido a que no le era grato que no se sirvieran platillos que él no hubiera comido antes.

Finalmente, cuando había pasado apenas poco más que un mes desde que el lord del hielo llego a casa con esa joven, todo el personal de la mansión parecía girar en torno a la dulce Richmodis. Todas las criadas y mozos de la mansión pasaban al menos dos veces al día por su alcoba, por si quería reacomodarse en la cama, para esponjarle la almohada, reacomodarle las sabanas, cepillarle el cabello, lavarle las manos, cambiarle los vendajes, abrirle la ventana, ofrecerle llevarla al sanitario, o incluso por si había algo dándole comenzó; los mayordomos iban cada uno dos horas al día a leerle o a contarle anécdotas para entretenerla, los cocineros desfilaban frente ella con refrigerios bocadillos y meriendas de todo tipo al menos cinco veces al día, incluso los mozos de cuadra y los jardineros llegaban a verla, bajo la excusa de traerle hierbas medicinales para sus heridas, o flores para alegrarla, uno incluso le llevo un par de gatitos gemelos que había hallado entre los establos para que le sirvieran de mascotas. En fin cualquier excusa que pudiese justificar ver la dulce carita de la chica.

Ella por su parte estaba encantada con tanta atención, saludaba a todas sus visitas con una sonrisa, aunque no podía hablar intentaba comunicarse con todos atraves de gestos con las manos o graciosos soniditos que alcanzaba a hacer con su garganta. Pronto incluso los gatitos sabían cuando ella quería algo, si tenía ser cerraba su mano como si sostuviera un vaso y hacia sonidos parecidos a un " _gluglú_ ", si tenía sueño y quería que cerraran las cortinas y así tomar cómodamente su siesta, bostezaba y se cubría los ojos con las manos, era todo un show verla y después de lidiar con el carácter del lord, ese soplo de vida y calidez era casi adictivo para los empleados.

Y lo más curioso de todo era que lord Sesshomaru, enfrascado como era en su trabajo, no s e percato de eso, hasta que un día, que volvió a casa para comer después de revisar los tratos con un socio. Lo primero que vio fue que al entrar solo estaba Jaken, su mayordomo principal, para recibirlo, normalmente había al menos cuatro criadas y tres mozos; su siguiente pista fue cuando caminaba a sus habitaciones y dos camareras se cruzaron con él, venían charlando muy animadamente, y apenas le prestaron atención; por último, ya cerca del comedor, vio a tres cocineros empujando, muy emocionados una enrome bandeja, con varias fuentes cubiertas con tapas de plata, aquello le extraño, principalmente porque iban en sentido contrario al comedor y la cocina y segundo porque cuando repararon en su presencia pusieron caras de haber visto al mismísimo diablo encarnado.

\- mi lord – le saludaron agachando la cabeza, el los vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin mayor explicación se acercó a las bandejas y las destapo sin ceremonia, su ceño se frunció tanto que los cocineros casi podían jurar que sus cejas tocaban la punta de su nariz o hasta sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al ver lo que parecían rebanadas de pan redondas, con algo que parecía carne y cubiertas con una espesa salsa marrón que olía a especias, destapo otra bandeja y vio pescado de rio asado con algunas hierbas, luego otra y encontró manecillas de miel con bayas.

\- es el almuerzo de la señorita Richmodis – contesto uno de los cocineros.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto el lord, no recordaba a ningún huésped con ese nombre, y estaba casi seguro de que ninguna criada tenía ese nombre tampoco.

\- la niña, la que usted trajo hace días – explico el otro, lord Sesshomaru por fin comprendió a quien se referían.

\- ¿Quién dio autorización para que sirvieran estas cosas? – pregunto, él era muy estricto con la comida que admitía en su casa y había al menos 5 ingredientes en esa bandeja que él no conocía y por eso no eran aceptables.

\- a ella le gustan – fue todo lo que dijeron, como si fuera algo obvio, luego volvieron a tapar las bandejas, y sin pedirle permiso siguieron por su camino, Sesshomaru estaba enfado por esa osadía.

Olvidándose del trabajo que tenía que hacer camino pisando fuerte, no iba a permitir esa clase de insubordinación en su casa, de nadie, y mucho menos que la provocadora fuera esa niña sin nombre. Cuando llego a la alcoba que le había designado todo el pasillo estaba inundado con carcajadas femeninas, entro en la habitación sin llamar, las mucamas estaban a ambos lados de la cama siéndose, mientras la joven estaba sentada con varios almohadones tras su espalda, y parecía estar haciendo algo. Entro por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con un ruido fuerte, las criadas saltaron de inmediato, asustadas, pero palidecieron al punto del desmayo cuando vieron. Pero la joven pelinegra solo sonrió feliz de poder verlo de nuevo después de varios días.

\- lord Sesshomaru – lo saludaron con una reverencia. Pero el las ignoro y camino directo al lecho de la chica, sobre la cama estaban las bandejas con la comida que habían traído los cocineros, parecía una pequeña mesa de banquetes.

\- ¿se puede saber que…? – comenzó a preguntar, pues quería saber el motivo de que esas dos se estuviesen riendo, su respuesta vino en forma de un maullido, el lord miro de nuevo a la cama y vio un gatito blanco con la punta de la cola y la oreja izquierda de color negro comiendo algunos trozos de carne de la mano de la niña. Bien, ahora si estaba enojado, si había algo que tolerara menos que la insubordinación de su personal eran los animales.

\- ustedes, saben bien que no permito animales en mi casa – ordeno, las criadas querían decir algo pero antes de que pudieran abrir los labios el lord tomo al gatito con una mano, el pobrecillo se puso a maullar debido al dolor.

\- mi lord, espere… - intento intervenir una de las criadas, pues sabía que si echaba al gatito no lo volverían a dejar entrar jamás.

\- si no quieren estar mañana sin empleo cállense –les ordeno, el gatito seguía maullando y revolviéndose en su mano, pero el red no conocía la palabra "ceder", nunca había estado en su vocabulario.

\- ¡Ah! – escucho un pequeño grito, curioso se giró a ver a su invitada, esperaba verla llorando, pero ella solo lo miraba como si en lugar de quitarle al gato estuviera por dárselo.

\- Ah – volvió a repetir señalando al gatito, Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿porque repites Ah? - le pregunto directamente, pero Richmodis solo volvió a señalar al gatito y repitió la silaba tres veces más.

\- mi lord… - comenzó a decir una de las criadas, logrando atraer la mirada del conde.

\- Ah es el nombre del gatito – le explico, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, su invitada extendió los brazos y volvió a repetir lo que, ahora sabia era el nombre de su mascota.

\- ¿quieres que te lo de? – pregunto directamente, Richmodis sonrió de forma tan encantadora que, por primera vez en su vida, uso la palabra ceder.

\- bien – se acercó y dejo al gatito en sus manos, el cual le bufo amenazante antes de refugiarse en el regazo de su dueña, ella le sonrió aún más.

\- te dejare conservarlo por ahora, pero como cause un solo problema te iras con todo y ese saco de pulgas – la amenaza fue tan fría que hasta el fuego de la chimenea pareció temblar, pero la chica ni se inmuto. El conde se dio media vuelta y estaba por salir cuando algo pequeño paso junto a sus pies, vio otro gatito blanco, idéntico al que "Richmodis" tenía en sus piernas, solo que con su mancha negra en la oreja derecha.

\- ¡Un! – lo llamo ella, el gatito dio un salto que peco de elegante, y marcho entre las abultadas sabanas haya llegar a las manos de su dueña. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, pero se retiró sin decir nada. En fin, solo se trataba de una joven muda que lo había convencido de dejar quedarse a dos gatos y traía a todos sus criados comiéndole de la mano, un par de pequeños cambios que podía manejar ¿cierto?

 _Continuara…_


	3. El deshielo

**Hola muchachos, aquí el siguiente capítulo de la resucitada, como lo prometí Rin ya dio a conocer su verdadero nombre, espero que no haya sido muy lento el capítulo, el próximo tendrá más acción se los prometo. Quedan muy pocos capítulos de este fic, pero si les gusta por favor déjenme un lindo review para que me apurte y publique mas rápido. Sin más que agregar, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **El deshielo**

¿Con que pequeños cambios no? Si el conde hubiera sabido que significaba exactamente esas palabras ni siquiera hubieran considerado traer a esa criatura a su mansión. Primero eran pequeños detalles sin importancia, como lo de las comidas o los gatos, eso podía tolerarlo porque se limitaban a ocurrir en las habitaciones de esa niña. Claro que a veces no fallaba que los cocineros se confundieran y le diera a él esos menjurjes, o que una de sus mejores capas amaneciera llena de pelos de gato y con agujeros por las zarpas de los felinos; aun así lo dejaba pasar. Pero el mayor problema vino cuando la niña, o Richmodis como la habían bautizado los criados, comenzó a volver a andar.

Debido a las lecciones durante dos meses estuvo postrada en cama, pero una mañana, cuando las criadas iban a ayudarla a cambiarse el camisón por una ropa limpia, la encontraron no solo sentada en la cama, cosa que hacía pocos días había conseguido, si no que estaba de pie aun lado de la cama intentando agarrar a Un, que se había trepado a uno de los roperos, pero ella no se atrevía a alejarse de la cama.

Se apresuraron a ayudarla, pero parecía que ella podía sostenerse con bastante firmeza, aunque aún estaba sujeta de la cama. Pero Un eligió ese momento para intentar bajar del ropero, peor el pobre aún era muy pequeño y termino colgado de una de sus patitas, sin poder, en cuanto el gatito se solo Richmodis salto para atraparlo, volver a subir las criadas intentaron ir a ayudarla para que no se fuera a lastimar, pero para sorpresa de ambas ella logro dar dos pasos y agarrar a Un a vuelo antes de aterrizar sobre sus rodillas con un golpe seco, uno que lord Sesshomaru alcanzo a escuchar desde su despacho y lo hizo levantar un poco la mirada por un instante.

\- ¡pero niña! – grito la criada más anciana al tiempo que corría para ver que no se le hubiese abierto una herida o peor, que se le hubiese quebrado un hueso, pero ella solo acariciaba al gatito en su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- menos mal que no ha pasado de un susto, fuiste demasiado imprudente Richmodis – la regaño la criada mayor, pero la joven sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- pero señora Rita, ¿no se ha dado cuenta? ¡Richmodis ya puede andar! – chillo feliz, pero por dar un brinquito golpeo con su cadera uno de los estantes y tiro una caja pesada haciendo otro ruido que rompió por segunda vez la concentración de Sesshomaru.

\- no importa si ya puede caminar, correr o saltar, ha sido una imprudencia saltar así en su estado ¿o es que olvidas como llego de lastimada a la mansión? Sería un problema que se lastimara más – dijo enfada la señora Rita mientras entre ambas ayudaban a la niña a volver a su cama, una vez sentada AH, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo, despertó y se un salto se trepo sobre el hombro de su dueña la cual comenzó a reír en voz baja, luego la señora Rita volvió a voltear a Richmodis en ese momento.

\- ¿y tú que tienes que decir a tu favor? – le pregunto, pero Richmodis estaba más entretenida con su más cotas que prestándole atención a su aya.

\- no tienes remedio, en fin, ahora que ya comienzas a andar no vendría mal que dejaras la cama y dieras una vuelta – indico luego de que entre ambas lograron devolverla a la cama, pues aunque había dado algunos pasos su equilibrio aún era torpe.

\- pero señora Rita, ¿Qué le vamos a poner?, ella no tiene ropa y no puede pasearse por la mansión en camisón – dijo la mucama joven, la aya más vieja se quedó pensativa, era verdad, el amo solo había traído ropa de dormir para la niña, y en la mansión no había ropas femeninas, pues el amo nunca había estado casado y hacía mucho tiempo que la madre del señor se había mudado a otra provincia llevándose todos sus vestidos.

\- mmm… tienes razón, eso podría ser un problema – dijo pensativa, pero entonces miro a Marie, la otra mucama, era más o menos del alto y talla de Richmodis.

\- Marie dime, ¿tienes limpia tu ropa de los domingos? - le pregunto, refiriéndose al vestido que usaba para ir a misa.

\- no, ayer la puse a lavar, pero tengo el uniforme que uso cuando el amo tiene invitados, está casi nuevo – le sonrió, la señora Rita arqueo una de sus canosas cejas y se rasco los pelillos de la barba, pero concordó en que no había otra opción.

\- bien, tráelo, yo mientras ayudare a Richmodis a quitarse el blusón – le ordeno, Marie salió corriendo a buscar las ropas, mientras la señora comenzó a desvestir a la joven, que no hacia otra cosa que jugar con Ah y Un en su regazo.

\- ahora niña, veamos que tanto puedes permanecer de pie – dijo la aya, Richmodis la miro con curiosidad. La señora Rita le tomo ambas manos y la hizo ponerse de pie, pero sin soltarla o alejarla de la cama por si se caía.

\- bien, tu equilibrio es un poco torpe, peor al menos puedes sostenerte sin mucho esfuerzo – le indico luego de mantenerla erguida unos minutos, Richmodis se había tambaleado un poco al principio, pero luego consiguió tenerse en pie un buen rato antes de que se le doblaran las rodillas y tuviera que volver a sentarse.

\- habrá que trabajar en eso, no puedes quedarte en la cama toda tu vida – dijo firmemente.

\- señora Rita, aquí está la ropa – dijo Marie trayendo un conjunto de vestido negro de lana, con delantal y un velo blanco con cofia que solían usar las criadas, al igual que la ropa interior.

\- bien, vamos a probar a ver qué tal le queda – durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron ayudándola a vestirse, no ayudaba mucho que tuviera que sentarse cada pocos minutos.

\- mire, no se ve nada mal – señalo Marie una vez la dejaron bien arreglada. La verdad era que el uniforme no se le veía nada mal, como era una joven esbelta le enmarcaba las curvas sin hacerla ver vulgar.

\- es verdad que le queda bien – asintió la señora Rita, Richmodis se miraba curiosa en el espejo, pero no parecía que le desagradara.

Luego la ayudaron a ponerse unos zapatos, también prestados, para que pudiera dar unos pasos, primero la hicieron caminar por la habitación, cuando vieron que aún no se cansaba decidieron ayudarla a dar unos pasos por el pasillo. A su paso algunos sirvientes se detenían a verla, sorprendidos de verla caminar, muchos sonrieron y otros incluso aplaudieron por la hazaña. Cuando finalmente se agotó la llevaron de vuelta y la dejaron descansar el resto del día, Este experimento se repitió los días siguientes, cada vez Richmodis era capaz de llegar un poco más lejos, pero siempre agarrada por sus dos nanas; curiosamente en todo ese tiempo nunca se cruzaron con el lord, y como ninguno de los sirvientes considero importante decir que la invitada ya era capaz de dar algunos pasos sola, así que realmente no lo supo hasta varios días después.

Fue una noche, la mayoría de los sirvientes estaban terminando las últimas tareas del día, y dejando lista la cena para el amo que había avisado que regresaría más tarde a causa de una cata de mercancías que tenía en un pueblo vecino. Las ayas de Richmodis también estaban ocupadas poniendo sabanas limpias en la habitación del amo. Por lo que la chica estaba en su habitación, la habían instalado en una mesita con un poco de vino y un trozo de tarta de manzana con miel para que se entretuviera, y claro, un enorme cuenco de leche para Ah y Un. Solo había un problema, Richmodis se aburría mucho, ahora que había empezado a salir la pequeña habitación dejo de ser igual de interesante que antes. Es más ella ahora mismo quería dar una vuelta, pero sus tres ayas se habían ido y todos los demás estaban ocupados así que no había nadie para ayudarla.

Estaba picoteando el pastel en su plato cuando vio que uno de los gatitos brincaba fuera de la mesa, lo siguió con la mirada aun medio aburrida, pero cuando el gatito abrió la puerta con us patita y salió la puso en alerta. Sus ayas la habían advertido de que no dejara salir a Ah y Un de la habitación, pues al conde no le gustaban los animales y si se llegaba a cruzar por casualidad fuera de su alcoba los tiraría el mismo fuera de la finca. Ella no quería eso, ni tampoco incomodar a su anfitrión, el cual iba de vez en cuando a verla, y ella disfrutaba bastante de su compañía, incluso había comenzado a intentar pronunciar el nombre del conde a escondidas. Con cuidado se levantó de la silla, y con ayuda de la mesa llego hasta la pared, así sujetándose y dando pasitos muy pequeños consiguió llegar a la puerta.

\- Un… - llamo a su mascota, pero esta no acudió a su llamado, como normalmente ocurría, así que debía estar algo alejado y no la oía, bueno, también era normal porque su voz seguía siendo baja en comparación a la de los demás.

Como pudo, y luego de tomar una buena bocanada de aire, salió del cuarto aferrándose a la pared. No había mucho problema si salía, pues, como aun no le conseguían ropa, varias de las sirvientas jóvenes habían prestado algunos de sus uniformes para que ella pudiera vestirse, de hecho habían estado por cambiarla para dormir cuando el mayordomo principal les había llamado para cambiar las sabanas. Así que aun llevaba las ropas de criada

\- Un… Un… - continuo llamando al gatito por el pasillo, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

\- Un... Ven… - volvió a decir mientras se sujetaba la pared, pero pronto comenzó a oscurecer y no era fácil para ella seguir a tientas, de por si sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero estaba decidida a encontrar a su gatito.

Ya iba a mitad del pasillo, casi en el vestíbulo cuando todo el lugar estaba envuelto en sombras, y de no ser porque los sirvientes ya habían prendido algunos de los candelabros tendría que andar literalmente a ciegas. Pues la mansión era bastante oscura y muchos visitantes en el pasado la habían calificado de tétrica, (de hecho por eso mismo lord Sesshomaru casi nunca tenia huéspedes o visitantes) algunos incluso se atrevieron a decir que había fantasmas rondándola de noche.

Pero Richmodis no estaba asustada, ella solo quería recuperar a su mascota, continuó avanzando hasta que llegó a un tramo del pasillo que se divida en 2, la chica se quedó quieta un segundo, ¿por dónde se habrá ido Un? No podía saberlo, volvió a llamarlo un par de veces, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle enserio, pero no quería regresar a su habitación hasta pescar a Un; finalmente se decidió por ir a la izquierda, pero apenas y había doblado la esquina cuando las piernas le fallaron. Justo cuando creyó que terminaría en el suelo de bruces algo cálido y duro detuvo su caída, y un par de manos grandes la estabilizaron; curiosa elevo su mirada, para encontrarse con dos orbes doradas que la veían con seriedad.

Lord Sesshomaru apenas había llegado a la mansión cuando escucho pasos en uno de los pasillos, aquello le extraño, pues no era un área muy habitada de su mansión, solo estaba aquella niña y no podía caminar. Pensando que quizá era una de las nanas que le había asignado o algún sirviente, estaba por pasar de largo cuando oyó una voz muy baja hablando, bien, aquello no era normal. Decidido a investigar de qué se trataba había dejado su capa a un lado y caminado por los pasillos con un sigilo que solo él podía lograr; guiado por su fino odio llego hasta donde unos pasos muy lentos y una voz muy baja seguían haciendo ruido. Listo para enfrentar a cualquier intruso que hubiese sido tan tonto como para invadir su propiedad doblo la esquina del pasillo. Claro que no espero que su, supuestamente invalida invitada se cayera justo sobre él, claro que con lo bajita y delgada que era, apenas y le tomo algo de esfuerzo estabilizarla.

\- Tú – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, al principio no la había reconocido, pues a cómo iba vestida, había creído en un principio que era una de sus sirvientas, claro que cuando ella levanto el rostro para verlo fue que se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ya caminas – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, pero aun así Richmodis asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo embelesada, pues la luz de las velas del candelabro de pared lo hacían ver peligroso y fuerte, como un depredador.

\- ¿Por qué estas fuera y vistiendo así? – le pregunto, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, pues, según sabia, ella aun no era capaz de hablar.

\- Un… - susurro Richmodis, el lord comprendió entonces.

\- se escapó tu mascota ¿no? – le pregunto, ella volvió a asentir. Pero antes de que el conde pudiera hacer otro comentario sintió que ella se resbalaba de entre sus brazos, bajo la vista y la vio doblar las rodillas, comprendió que las piernas de la chica ya no aguataban su peso, así que sin decir nada, ni pedirle su consentimiento, la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

\- ¿Por qué te vistes así? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ahora que la veía más de cerca y confirmaba que iba vestida de criada se molestó, no sabía porque, pero verla con esas ropas le parecía algo casi sacrílego. Claro que no esperaba una respuesta, pues ella apenas y pronunciaba algunas palabras monosilábicas; estaba por llevársela a su alcoba cuando algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Richmodis! – gritaron tres voces femeninas al otro lado del pasillo, la citada volteo inmediatamente, por el pasillo justo frente a ellos venían sus tres ayas, corriendo con expresiones preocupadas; habían ido a preparar a su protegida para dormir, pero al no encontrarla y ver que faltaba uno de los gatitos no tuvieron dudas de lo que había ocurrido.

\- por fin te encontramos ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no salgas de tu alcoba sin nosotras? – suspiro cansada la señora Rita, tenía su arrugado rostro rojo, y jadeaba a como si hubiera corrido tres veces alrededor del pueblo; recuperando un poco el aliento, se enderezo dispuesta a darle el regaño de su vida a la niña, pero al lazar la mirada, el poco aliento que le quedaba se le escapó de los pulmones.

\- ¡lord Sesshomaru! – grito, las otras dos mucamas se pusieron igual de pálidas que la veterana, de hecho se inclinaron ante él tan rápido que por un momento Richmodis creyó que se romperían a la mitad.

\- pe-perdone, se nos escapó en un descuido, estamos seguras de que no quería molestarle – comenzaron a excusarla, pero el conde las ignoro, y con Richmodis bien sujeta en sus brazos las rebaso y comenzó a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de la chica.

\- mi lord… no tiene que molestarse… ella puede dar unos pasos… - intento hablar de nuevo Marie, la aya más joven.

\- ya lo note – gruño el conde sin dejar de avanzar, aunque no dijo nada más durante el trayecto, las ayas se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy molesto por que no se le había informado del progreso de su huésped.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación, y aunque las mujeres intentaron tomar a la joven para ayudarla a cambiarse, el mismo lord la llevo detrás de un biombo, y solo cuando se aseguró de que estaba cómodamente sentada en un banco acolchado salió y permitió que le cambiaran la ropa, pero aun así se negó a dejar la habitación. Una vez que ella estuvo vestida con su camisón, el conde volvió a entrar, la cargo en sus brazos nuevamente y él mismo la arropo en su cama. Dejándola bien abrigada entre las mantas y con varias almohadas a su alrededor para que estuviera cómoda, luego fue hasta donde estaba la ropa que ella había usado.

\- ¿Por qué la vistieron de criada? – pregunto en tono acido, las tres mujeres uniformadas respingaron.

\- n-no… creímos que fuera apropiado… que ella… intentara caminar solo con camisón – explico aun asistida Anna, la otra criada joven, pero estar en presencia del conde era muy atemorizante para cualquiera, incluso los sirvientes más viejos se iban con cuidado cuando él estaba cerca.

\- a-además pensamos que… cuando se recuperara… podría… trabajar aquí… - se atrevió a decir Marie, lord Sesshomaru se mostró caso ofendido, pero había algo de lógica en eso; durante el tiempo en que Richmodis había estado en la mansión nadie había preguntado por ella, ninguna familia noble o importante al menos, y tampoco nadie de clase media, así que muchos de los sirvientes habían especulado que, lo mejor sería que cuando Richmodis estuviese completamente sana, que trabajara en la mansión, pues al amo no parecía molestarle su presencia.

\- sandeces – gruño, luego avanzo hasta donde había quedado la vestimenta, la tomo en sus manos y se la arrojo sin ningún tipo de decoro contra las tres criadas.

\- no la vuelvan a vestir así – dijo con firmeza, las mujeres se miraron atónitas.

\- pero mi señor, ¡ella no puede ir por la mansión en ropa de dormir! – grito la señora Rita, pues era la única lo suficientemente mayor como para tener las agallas de enfrentarse a una orden directa del lord.

\- ella no tendrá que hacerlo – bufo como si le dijeran que había una mosca revoloteando por ahí.

\- ¿no sigue perdido tu gato? – pregunto a la pelinegra, ella asintió un par de veces.

\- bien, vayan a buscarlo inmediatamente – ordeno a las mucamas, ellas dudaron un poco, pero cuando vieron su mirada ponerse aún más seria les falto polvo que levantar al salir corriendo.

\- ¿te duelen aun las heridas? – pregunto el conde a su huésped después de un par de minutos de silencio, ella negó con la cabeza, nuevamente estaba viéndolo fijamente, como si fuera una especie de deidad, aquello llamo mucho la atención de Sesshomaru desde el comienzo, no estaba acostumbrado a que su presencia llamara así la atención de las personas, al menos no que lo miraran tan fijamente; y lo más curioso de todo es que aquello no le incomodaba en absoluto.

\- bien, ordenare que te traigan la cena y luego dormirás el resto de la noche – indico, y estaba por retirarse a sus propios-

\- Se…. – la escucho tratar de decir, se detuvo un segundo.

\- S-Sessho… - volvió a repetir ella, el conde volvió a mirarla, la vio boqueando como un pescado mientras respiraba con algo de fuerza, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar algo.

\- S-Sessho… ma…du – intento nuevamente, el conde entonces comprendió, estaba intentando pronunciar su nombre.

\- es Sesshomaru, con "r" – le corrigió, ella probo nuevamente peor no lo logro, el lord suspiro, se sentó a su lado en la cama y repitió nuevamente el nombre, muy lento para que ella pudiera imitarlo. Tomo un rato, pero finalmente la joven pudo pronunciar el nombre de su anfitrión correctamente.

\- Sesshomaru – volvió a repetir ella señalándolo con la mano.

\- correcto – asirio Sesshomaru satisfecho0, ella sonrió contenta, pero luego se señaló a ella misma.

\- R-Rin – pronuncio, aun con un poco de trabajo, el conde arqueo una ceja, al ver que no había entendido lo señalo con su mano mientras decía "Sesshomaru", y luego se señaló ella misma y repitió "Rin".

\- ¿Rin? – repitió el conde, como para confirmar que había escuchado bien, ella asintió con fuerza.

\- comprendo – asintió, " _así que ese es su nombre_ "pensó, de alguna manera saber que era el primero en esa casa que sabía su verdadero nombre lo lleno de una egoísta felicidad.

\- mi lord, aquí está Un – se escuchó una voz en la entrada, era Jaken, el mayordomo principal de la mansión, que traía al gatito entre sus manos.

\- bien – asintió el lord levantándose, tomo al gato el mismo y se lo entrego a Rin.

\- a partir de mañana me acompañaras en las comidas, y no quiero que vuelvas a vestir como criada ¿entendido? – le indico, Rin respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

A partir de ese momento se dio el verdadero cambio en la mansión, tal como había dicho lord Sesshomaru no hubo ninguna necesidad de volver a ponerle los trajes de sirvienta a Rin, para la mañana siguiente había en su habitación toda una alfombra de ropas nuevas, alhajas, accesorios para el pelo, listones, zapatos, incluso había frascos de maquillaje. Pero no fue lo único inusual, desde que despunto al día siguiente y que Rin fue perfectamente vestida, peinada, maquillada, enjoyada y hasta perfumada, fue guiada, aun con ayuda, hasta el comedor donde el conde la esperaba.

A pesar de que la mansión tenía un comedor para 12 personas, pero muy rara vez era utilizado, incluso el propio Sesshomaru solía tomar sus comidas en su estudio, para así no tener que perder tiempo valioso de sus negocios en tontería como trasladarse al comedor. Otra cosa que cambio en la antes rígida y nada flexible rutina del noble fueron las tardes, ahora, justo al atardecer el conde iba a su habitación para ayudarla a hablar. Llego al grado que un par de sirvientes que habían ya cumplido 10 años a su servicio les dio por decir que la presencia de Rin no era otra cosa que un pequeño calorcito que comenzaba a descongelar el frio corazón del noble. Al igual que el astro rey comenzaba a fundir la nueve para dar paso a los primeros brotes de primavera.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Malas lenguas

**Hola chicos, ya sé que me retrasé mucho con esta historia, pero no se preocupen, aquí estoy y lista para continuarla, estaba esperando a terminar el correcto para poder poner mis neuronas en otros proyectos. Pero descuiden, todo lo que tengo pendiente lo sacare adelante, espero que me dejen unos lindos comentarios, así intentare apresurarme en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Ahora, si tiene alguna sugerencia para historias o adaptaciones soy toda oídos, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **Malas lenguas**

Como dijo, cuando recogió a esa niña del camino jamás imagino que su vida cambiaria tanto. Luego de que Rin diera sus primeros pasos, el personalmente se encargó de supervisar su recuperación, se aseguraba de que caminara un poco más cada día, sin importar que ella le hiciera pucheros cuando se cansaba. Solo se detenía cuando ella se ponía a hacer auténticas muecas de dolor, y cuando eso ocurría él se encargaba personalmente de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a descansar un par de horas; muchos sirvientes se habían ofrecido para auxiliarla para que el lord no tuviera que cargarla todo el tiempo, pero Sesshomaru fue muy inflexible con eso, cargar a Rin en brazos era un placer que se había reservado para él mismo, era su deleite y privilegio y nadie más tenía ese derecho.

Finalmente, luego de algunas semanas, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y Rin fue capaz de caminar normalmente de nuevo, el único indicio de que tuvo una lesión en las piernas era una pequeña cojera en su pierna izquierda, pero solo los que sabían de sus heridas lo notaban. Pero los problemas comenzaron a partir de ahí, si antes Rin permanecía casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, excepto cuando practicaba su caminata o tomaba los alimentos con el conde, ahora que podía caminar sin ayuda no había manera de que se estuviera quieta. Lo primero que hizo cuando fue capaz de moverse sola fue explorar la enorme casa, tres horas después los sirvientes tu vieron que buscarla porque se perdió, luego quiso salir a los jardines, y aunque sus ayas pegaron de gritos argumentando que no querían que se volviera a extraviar, lord Sesshomaru intervino, y dijo que ella podía ir a donde quisiera, y para evitar problemas con su orientación Jaken se encargaría de acompañarla. Aunque claro al susodicho no le gustó nada esa idea.

Y no decir cuando comenzó a hablar, aun cuando ella ya podía caminar lord Sesshomaru siguió reuniéndose con ella por las tardes para ayudarla a hablar, costo también lo suyo, pero con esfuerzo y paciencia Rin consiguió recuperar la voz por completo. Y ahora no había manera de callarla, se la pasaba todo el tiempo parloteando de todo, sí la había picado una abeja, si las flores rosas eran más bonitas que las rojas, que si las mariposas volaban raro, en fin, todo el día se la pasaba hablando, y su público favorito para hablar no era otro que lord Sesshomaru, el cual para sorpresa de todos la escuchaba pacientemente, y a veces incluso parecía interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir. Muchos de los sirvientes de la mansión lo tomaron como algo bueno, pues el lord era tan callado que muchos casi podían jurar que en lugar de la casa de un noble aquella mansión parecía más bien alguna especie de monasterio, pero desde que la niña Rin vivía con ellos todo era diferente.

\- ¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡¿Dónde te has metido niña tonta?! – gritaba Jaken mientras recorría los pasillo, un segundo, solo se distrajo un segundo, el cual ella aprovecho para escaparse y ahora no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

\- ¡RIN SAL DE UNA VEZ O LE DIRÉ AL AMO QUE TE ECHÉ! – la amenazo, era pura mentira, pues había quedado más que claro para todos, que, a su modo, el conde apreciaba mucho a Rin y su extravagante compañía, era muy difícil que se decidiera a echar a Rin, además si esa hubiese sido su intención la habría mandado lejos tan pronto como pudo tenerse en pie.

\- ¡Ah, Un vengan! – escucho una voz chillona al final del pasillo, rápidamente corrió en esa dirección, aunque no podía ir muy rápido debido a la ciática. La encontró al borde del pasillo, mirando a sus dos horribles gatos, que sabrá dios porque la seguían a todos lados en calidad de perros guardianes, y ahora estaban trepados en un antiguo e invaluable tapiz.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE ATREVIVIENTO ES ESTE?! – grito Jaken escandalizado. Rin dejo de mirar a los felinos y volteo a mirarlo.

\- abuelo Jaken, que bien que está aquí, no puedo hacer que Ah y Un bajen, ¿puede bajarlos usted? Porque como se caigan se podrían romper una pata o la cabecita – le suplico, Jaken arrugo aun más su ajada cara, primero porque ella tuviera la falta de educación de esa mocosa ¿Quién se creía para decirle abuelo? Y segundo, que estuviera más preocupada por ese par de alimañas que estaban destrozando una valiosísima posesión de su señor.

\- ¡lo que debería hacer, seria meter a ese par de animalejos en el guisado de liebre! ¡Y dárselo a los peones, que solo sirven parta comer y empinar el codo! – grito enfadado dado con su bastón a la pared, lo malo fue que debido al ruido, ambos gatos se asustaron y saltaron de la pared y cayeron directo a la cabeza del anciano mayordomo, y luego de darle un par de buenos arañazos saltaron directo a los brazos de su dueña.

\- Ah, Un, pero que traviesos son, miren como dejaron al pobre abuelo Jaken, de por si es tan feo el pobre… – regaño a sus dos mascotas la doncella, pero ambos gatitos solo la miraron con inocencia, que no tardo en mermar el poco coraje que tenía contra ellos.

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! – grito enfadado Jaken, tanto por los arañazos como por todo lo demás.

\- ¡ESTO HA LLEGADO MUY LEJOS MOCOSA! ¡TE HAS TOMADO DEMASIADAS LIBERTADES! ¡PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! ¡YA VEREMOS QUE TANTO SONRÍES CUANDO LE DIGA AL CONDE DE TUS TRAVESURAS! ¡YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE TE DEN UNA AZOTAINA! – gritaba mientras pataleaba el piso, pero Rin, ni le hacía caso, más bien se concentraba en revisar que sus gatitos, Ah en sus brazos y Un cómodamente recostado en su hombro, justo sobre la sobre vesta de seda naranja con dorado, vigilando que no les faltara alguna garrita o se hubiesen torcido alguna de las sarpitas.

\- mira nada más Ah, otro poco y se te arranca tu garra, no hay que ser tan atrabancados – le dijo, para entonces Jaken había perdido la paciencia y se había marchado echando pestes por ahí.

Más tarde ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, el conde y Rin comían en silencio, como era costumbre, pues Rin, aun a pesar de ser, aparentemente, de condición humilde, tenía modales dignos de una aristócrata, la mayor parte del tiempo. Habían terminado ya la sopa y esperaban el resto de los platillos de la cena cuando el lord, después de tomar un sorbo de vino en su copa de oro, rompió el silencio, algo que no era común cabe decir.

\- Rin – la llamo con ese tono único que tenía para llamarla, serio y frio, pero de alguna manera atento y casi, dulce.

\- dígame, lord Sesshomaru – le sonrió ella con tono risueño, Seshsomaru frunció un milímetro sus cejas, por alguna razón no le agradaba que ella le hablara de usted, pero era algo normal, al menos cuando estaban en un lugar donde cualquier criado los podía oír, porque cuando practicaban su lenguaje, en la privacidad de su estudio o su habitación, ella le llamaba solo Sesshomaru, y, aunque no lo diría jamás en alto, le encantaba.

\- Jaken me ha dicho que esta tarde tú y tus mascotas, has estado haciendo estragos en la mansión y casi destrozan un valioso tapis de mi colección ¿eso es verdad? – le pregunto serio, pero sin ningún tinte de reproche en su voz.

\- mis gatos y yo no hemos destrozado ningún tapis, ellos solamente se treparon en él, pero no le sacaron ni cortaron un solo hilo – dijo Rin muy tranquila, pues ella no creía haber hecho nada malo.

\- también me dijo, que le has insultado en la cara – repuso, solo por la lealtad que le había presentado Jaken en casi 20 años de servicio a su persona, era que transmita y atendía sus reclamos.

\- ¿se refiere a que le llame feo? – pregunto Rin, al asentir el conde ella dejo escapar una de sus melodiosas risillas de moza.

\- pero si no he dicho más que la verdad, pues aunque el abuelo Jaken es muy agradable, a pesar de ser un poco gruñón, con esa cabeza liza como un huevo, su piel arrugada y ajada, y esos ojos saltones que lo hacen parecer más sapo que hombre, no podría ser confundido ni de cerca, con algún galán – explico Rin en discurso tendido y sin dejar de sonreír, Sesshomaru por su parte levanto una ceja ante sus palabras, pero por mucho que le costara, debía admitir que él también pensaba lo mismo.

\- supongo que llevas razón – asintió en acuerdo antes de volver a beber de su copa.

Continuaron cenando en tranquilo silencio, ya que no necesitaban decirse nada, solo disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Cuando estaban por tomar unos bollos dulces de miel y jerez Sesshomaru miro, sin mucho disimuló a Rin; se había recuperado asombrosamente de su ataque, pues en primera instancia aquel mata sanos que se había hecho llamar médico y ese sacerdote de pacotilla, habían opinado que moriría ese mismo día, pero estaba ahí, sentada en su mesa, comiendo, y hablando como cualquier hija de vecino.

Decidió que había llegado la hora de pensar que hacer con ella a futuro, pues estaba decidido a no conservarla de criada, pero tampoco era correcto que se quedara así en su casa, pues él era hombre soltero y ella también, al menos hasta donde sabia, ya que al no creerlo necesario hasta entonces, nunca se había planteado en preguntarle su apellido, ni que era su vida antes de ser atacada por la jauría de lobos en el bosque donde él la encontró. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, era tiempo que averiguara quien era ella, si tenía esposo, familia, y de ser así, devolverla con ellos; pero lo cierto es que, muy en el fondo casi deseaba que fuera soltera, y así quizá...

\- Rin – llamo suavemente para atraer su atención.

\- ¿si? – pregunto ella a medio camino de morder un panecillo.

\- mañana tengo unos negocios en la ciudad, quiero que me acompañes – le ordeno, Rin lo miro sorprendida, no era raro que el conde fuera a la ciudad, pero era la primera vez que la requería para acompañarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar curiosa, el lord la miro con seriedad, nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, todos se limitaban a obedecer sus órdenes, primero pensó en decirle simplemente "porque yo lo digo", pero por alguna razón le pareció que eso sería grosero.

\- hay cosas que debo comprar y además tus ayas no paran de quejarse de que tienes demasiada energía que quemar, y una ida a la ciudad será una buena manera de hacerlo – explico, con Rin nunca podía ser como era normalmente.

\- está bien – sonrió Rin terminándose su panecillo, Sesshomaru dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, ella siempre era así, no importaba lo que le pidiera, siempre contestaba "está bien", cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que era la creatura más obediente del principado, pero lo cierto era que esa niña tenía la extraña habilidad para salirse con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente, después que sus ayas la arreglaran lo mejor posible, Rin se reunió en el exterior de la mansión con Sesshomaru. El conde estaba vestido con un traje normal, color borgoña y hecho de las más finas telas, cuando Rin llego a su lado le dio una mirada de reojo, llevaba un vestido color amarillo con detalles en rojo, un color más llamativo de lo que él prefería, pero como algo que también odiaba era perder el tiempo lo dejo pasar. Durante el camino no hablaron de nada, claro, no es que Sesshomaru fuera muy hablador, pero aunque lo hubiese intentado Rin parecía más entretenida mirando por las ventanillas del carruaje y jugueteando con las perlas adheridas a la seda de su vestido como para prestarle atención.

La ciudad de Colonia era una metrópoli en toda regla, con sus grandes edificios, casas enormes, una catedral inmensa, varias tiendas y mercados. Y como no podía faltar, a rebosar de gente. El coche del conde se detuvo en una de las calles cercanas al centro, que estaba poco transitada debido a que aún era algo temprano para las actividades sociales, incluso los mercaderes apenas terminaban de poner sus puestos. Sesshomaru bajo primero del carro con su clásica elegancia aristocrática, luego tendió su mano a Rin para ayudarla a bajar, pero apenas y había extendido el brazo cuando ella dio un salto fuera del carruaje como una niña. Pero tan pronto como sus zapatillas tocaron el suelo se quedó quieta, cohibida volteo a ver a su acompañante. Aquella mirada hizo que Sesshomaru alzara una ceja, casi podía decir que Rin esperaba que le diera una reprimenda, y la verdad se la merecía, pero…

\- esta vez te lo paso, pero debes aprender a comportarte como una dama –le dijo sin mostrar emoción en su voz, pero Rin sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que era la muchacha más guapa de la ciudad.

Sin más que decir Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar por las calles, con Rin siguiéndolo a un paso de distancia, como era lo correcto; pero a los pocos pasos el conde comenzó a notar que su acompañante constantemente se distraía mirando los puestos del mercado, los escaparates de las tiendas, y no tardo en retrasarse. Dejo escapar un suspiro, así solo se retrasaría, pero tampoco podía hacer que se enchanchara de su brazo, pues ellos no eran esposos, prometidos, ni familia, y sería muy mal visto. Cuando estaba por llegar a una esquina se frenó, pero como Rin venia distraída choco contra su pecho, él la sujeto nuevamente para evitar que callera, una vez estuvo bien parada y con su atención en él, Sesshomaru le hablo.

\- Rin, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, y no puedo estarme retrasando porque tú te distraes a cada rato - la pelinegra bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzada por estar retrasando al conde, pero entonces él le extendió una bolsa de cuero con varias monedas dentro.

\- creo que esto será suficiente para que te entretengas hasta que yo termine – con más delicadeza de que estaba acostumbrado deposito la bolsa de dinero en sus manos, realmente no era mucho, él solía gastar 3 veces más que esas cantidad cuando hacia compras de muestras de mercancía o incluso si requería cosas para él mismo.

\- el chofer te acompañara para que no te pierdas – indico haciendo una seña a su lacayo, el cual los había seguido a una distancia respetuosa para cargar lo que hiciera falta.

\- nos veremos aquí dentro de un par de horas – indico luego de que ella se ató la bolsita al cinturón de su vestido.

\- si señor – asintió contenta de que el lord le diera esa clase de confianza.

\- y Rin… - la llamo antes de que ella pudiera irse al mercado.

\- no te lo gastes todo en un solo lugar – la indicación del lord hizo sonreír a Rin, no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero confiaba en que ella administraría ese dinero.

Mientras Sesshomaru desaparecía dentro de uno de los edificios, Rin miro las monedas en sus manos, no podía creerlo, nunca le habían confiado dinero. Riéndose como si cometiera una travesura, ato con cuidado la bolsita al cinturón de su vestido y enfilas sus pasos al mercado, su primera parada sería sin duda el primer puesto que vendiera chucherías.

Por su parte, el conde esto en el registro del ayuntamiento, cuando los empleados lo vieron llegar de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, Sesshomaru como hombre de negocios era alguien temible. Cuando llego a la mitad del vestíbulo el encargado principal se acercó a él, para preguntarle que se le ofrecía.

\- quiero todos los reportes de personas desaparecidas de los últimos meses – dijo simple y llanamente Sesshomaru.

\- ¿de alguien en especial señor? – pregunto el encargado mientras buscaba los archivos correspondientes.

\- sí, de alguna mujer joven, de no más de 18 años – el hombre asintió a las palabras del conde.

\- bien tengo aquí siete reportes ¿cree poder darme alguna seña particular? – pregunto para poder apartar bien los reportes, por suerte era uno de los archivadores más organizados de la provincia.

De vuelta en el mercado Rin estaba que saltaba de alegría, no solo había comprado varios tipos de golosinas, también compro hilos, telas para bordar, un poco de papel, plumas y tinta para poder dibujar, había paisajes muy bonitos alrededor de la mansión Taisho y ella solía dibujar cuando era más pequeña. Ahora estaba viendo un puesto donde vendían hermosas joyas, de hecho estaba por preguntar el precio por una hermosa gargantilla de oro con rubíes cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención. No muy lejos de ella un grupo de mujeres, muy elegante y ricamente vestidas, que la miraban desde otro puesto en el mercado que vendía telas importadas, y que hablaban a cuchicheos, ella nunca había sido chismosa, pero aun a pesar del ruido de la multitud del mercado pudo oír lo que decían.

\- ¿han visto a esa chica? La del conjunto amarillo y rojo – escucho que decía una de las señoras, por pura curiosidad miro a los alrededores para verificar que no fuera a ella a quien estaban señalado.

\- ¿esa de cabellos negros? Si la vi, se ve absolutamente ridícula, parece un canario con fiebre escarlata – escucho decir a otra, que tenía la voz chillona como la de una rata.

\- eso no es nada ¿han visto su garganta? Tiene una horrenda cicatriz – Rin se llevó las manos al cuello inconscientemente, ¿cicatriz? Ella sabía que le habían quedado marcas por el ataque de los lobos, pero… no creyó que fuera horrenda…

\- sí, es completamente asquerosa, la hace parecer una bruja – la crueldad en la voz de la mujer la hizo estremecer, con cuidado de no parecer muy obvia se miró en el espejo del puesto de joyas, efectivamente tenía una enorme y fea cicatriz en la base de la garganta.

\- pero señoras, eso en minúsculo comparado con lo que me acaba de decir mi criada ¿figúrense no más que este esperpento llego en el carruaje del conde Taisho? – escucho que se unía una cuarta voz, ¿Qué tenía de malo que el señor Sesshomaru la hubiera traído?

\- ¿con el conde? No seas ridícula ¿Qué va a hacer ese hombre tan guapo con semejante cosa? – la primera mujer que había hablado se rio.

\- seguramente la tendrá de mascota, no veo porque más tendría una creatura así en su casa – Rin quiso echarse a llorar, ¿de verdad sería tan repugnante? Ella nunca se había considerado una persona muy atractiva, pero al menos creía tener algo de encanto…

\- Rin… - se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz fría de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿si? – pregunto intentando aparentar calma. Aunque la verdad su garganta parecía un enredo de nudos.

\- es hora de irnos – ordeno, ella se apresuró a asentir, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Sesshomaru la detuvo.

\- ¿lo vas a comprar? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿que? – pregunto, ya que realmente no sabía de qué hablaba el conde.

\- la gargantilla – Sesshomaru señalo la joya en su mano, Rin bajo la mirada a su mano, había olvidado que aun la tenía agarrada.

\- no… no – negó rápidamente ¿Cómo podía llevarse una joya tan bella? Sería un desperdicio que una creatura como ella se pusiera algo tan hermoso y elegante.

\- si no te alcanza puedo completártelo – le propuso, pero Rin solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- no señor, es que… no es algo que yo deba usar… - dicho eso Rin devolvió la gargantilla a su lugar y comenzó a andar de vuelta al carruaje.

Sesshomaru la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿Qué era algo que no debía usar? De reojo miro el collar que ahora permanecía abandonado sobre la mesa del puesto de venta, era una joya bien hecha y con buenos materiales, él lo sabía porque muchas de sus exportaciones eran de joyas. Estaba por dejar pasar eso y clasificarlo por una tontería, cuando escucho unas risas burlonas. No muy lejos de ahí había un grupo de cuatro mujeres, las reconoció de inmediato, eran la marquesa Pompadure, y sus tres seguidoras lame suelas, sabía que también tenían títulos, pero no le interesaba realmente recordar cual era de cual. Esas cuatro eran bien conocidas por sus comentarios hirientes y su afición para crear chismes y rumores arruina reputaciones era para ellas lo que la cacería para los nobles.

El trayecto de vuelta a la mansión fue todo menos cómodo, mientras Sesshomaru permanecía en su habitual silencio, Rin se la paso todo el viaje mirándose las manos, ni siquiera se veía ni un poco emocionada por todos los paquetes que había junto a ella en el asiento. Y aunque parecían muchos, Sesshomaru era consciente de que ella no gasto casi nada, pues cuando le devolvió las monedas apenas y se había aligerado nada el peso. La llegada fue igual, tan pronto como Seshsomaru la ayudo a salir, Rin corrió a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Y aunque al principio decidió dejarla en paz y permitirle calmar sus emociones, cuando ella se negó a acompañarlo a la comida comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca antes Rin le había negado nada, mucho menos había faltado a comer con él, era algo que ella siempre anhelaba, podía decirlo por todas las molestias que se tomaba arreglándose antes de verlo.

Intentando ser comprensivo, le permitió ausentarse, lo que si ya no tolero fue que llegada la hora de cenar, ella no solo volvió a decir que estaba indispuesta sino que además escucho por casualidad que una de las cocineras comentaba que había estado toda la tarde llorando. Enojado marcho finalmente por los pasillos de la mansión, la imagen de su andar era tan temible que hasta las polillas se alejaban rápidamente para no cruzarse en su camino. No tardó en llegar a la habitación de Rin, aun desde atrás de la puerta, pudo escuchar perfectamente que estaba llorando. Rin salto de su lugar en el tocador al escuchar la puerta abrirse estruendosamente; frente a ella estaba lord Sesshomaru, y se veía muy molesto.

\- bu-buenas noches… mi lord… - intento saludarle, pero la verdad su expresión de enfado la asustaba.

\- no has ido a comer ni a cenar – fue directamente al grano, Rin se encogió un poco, era verdad que hasta ahora no había faltado nunca a su orden de comer con e

\- no tenía apetito – intento justificárseme pero salió peor, pues Sesshomaru entrecerró a los ojos.

\- no me mientras porque no lo tolerare – la dura voz de Sesshomaru la hizo temblar de miedo. El conde lo noto, se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra la silla del tocador y le sujeto de la cintura, pero contrario a los tremores de la joven él solo coloco su mano libre en su frente

\- ¿acaso estas enferma? – pregunto luego de retirar su mano, no estaba caliente, así que no tenía fiebre.

\- no… - ella negó rápidamente, pero sus ojos estaban brillosos e irritados por las lágrimas. Sesshomaru intento hacer que levantara la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero Rin le golpeo la mano, aquello era inaudito, nadie nunca lo había golpeado, ni siquiera su padre.

\- ¿cómo te atreves? – le preguntó enfadado, pero rin solo se hizo a un lado y se alejó de él.

\- por favor… no me mire… - le suplico dándose la vuelta para que él no pudiera ver su cicatriz. Sesshomaru estaba por enfurecerse y gritarle cuando vio que ella se cubría el cuello, entonces lo entendió.

Temblando de vergüenza Rin escucho los pasos del conde, pensó que se marcharía y la dejaría sola, era lo mejor, había estado toda la tarde mirando su cuello, y esas mujeres tenían razón, era horrible, ¿Cómo podía pretender que el… que un conde…? No ¿que un hombre como Sesshomaru se fijara en alguien como ella? Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar de sus ojos cuando, de pronto sintió que algo frio era colocado contra su cuello, antes de que pudiera ver que era, las manos de Sesshomaru se posaron en sus hombros haciéndola girar la cabeza.

\- no debes dejar que lo que digan los demás te afecte – le indico tirando de ella suavemente para situarla frente al espejo.

\- dime lo que vez – le indico, Rin miro su reflejo con algo de temor, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de su reflejo se sintió palidecer, en su cuello estaba la misma gargantilla de oro y rubíes que había visto en el mercado, colocada de tal manera que no se veía en absoluto la cicatriz. Toco la joya con la punta de los dedos, como si no pudiera creer que fuera real.

\- una hermosa joya – respondió a la orden del conde, pero Sesshomaru negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- es bella porque tú la traes puesta – le corrigió, Rin sintió su rostro arder como una hoguera.

\- yo no soy bonita, tengo el cuerpo lleno de feas cicatrices – intento negar el alago, quizá ahora no se pudiera ver la marca de su cuello, pero sabía que todo su cuerpo tenia desagradables marcas del ataque de los lobos.

\- ¿de verdad crees que eso me molesta? – pregunto Sesshomaru tomándola por sorpresa.

\- pero… las damas del mercado… - intento nuevamente Rin, pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

\- esas urracas no reconocerían la belleza ni aunque les mordiera la nariz, además… - se alejó un poco de ella.

\- todos podemos tener cicatrices – se descubrió un poco el pecho, revelando una enorme marca irregular en su pectoral izquierdo. Rin lo miro asombrada, era una cicatriz aun más grande que todas las de ella juntas. Con algo de timidez roso la marca con la punta de sus dedos, ¿Qué podría haber causado tal herida?

\- cuando era niño un traidor trato de matarme con su espada – explico Seshsomaru a la pregunta no formulada. Aunque le costó trabajo no estremecerse bajo el toque de la joven en su piel. Con cuidado y más tranquilo tomo la barbilla de rin, esta vez sin resistencia, y consiguió que lo mirara.

\- nunca muestres tu debilidad a los demás, o van a despedazarte – la instruyo, pero luego toco tiernamente el dorado metal que cubría su cuello.

\- y no vuelvas a faltar a nuestras sitas, o serás responsable de que me muera de hambre – aquella ultima amenaza hizo que rin recuperará su sonrisa, cosa que sirvió a Sesshomaru para darse por bien servido ese día; además no había encontrado ningún reporte de persona desaparecida que coincidiera con Rin, así que podría conservarla con él…

 _Continuara…_

 _Desde las sombras, una silueta vestida de negro en un corcel de aun más oscuro color, observaba como las luces de la mansión se apagaban, le había costado muchos meses, pero por fin había encontrado a esa mocosa. De verdad era una suerte que su mujer hubiese estado ese día en el mercado, de otro modo, quizá jamás hubiese dado con su paradero. Una sonrisa blanca brillo en contraste con la negrura al igual que sus ojos casi rojos._

 _\- es hora de terminar de atar estos cabos sueltos pequeña Rin… - susurro a la noche antes de apalear su caballo para volver a su guarida._


	5. Peligros y Revelaciones

**Hola a todos, sé que me retrase enormemente con este fanfic y me disculpo, peor he tenido cosas que hacer y dedique buena parte de mi energía creativa en el fic de "el corazón de las profundidades", pero descuiden, publicare más seguido, y reserven sus tardes de semana sana porque pienso terminar esta historia para entonces. Como siempre lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **p.d. si llegamos a 30 review para el domingo publicare la próxima semana.**

 **Peligros y Revelaciones**

Los días siguientes fueron una metamorfosis en la mansión del conde Taisho. Después de aquella noche en que Rin fue consolada por Sesshomaru ambos se volvieron prácticamente inseparables, iban a todos lados juntos, si Sesshomaru tenía que trabajar en su estudio, Rin se sentaba en un sillón junto a la ventana a bordar mientras él trabajaba, tomaban cada alimento juntos, incluso los refrigerios que Rin solía tomar en el jardín eran ahora servidos con el conde a su lado. Incluso si Sesshomaru debía ir a la ciudad Rin iba con él, lo acompañaba en sus negocios, a comprar mercancías, incluso llegaron a ir a la iglesia juntos.

Aunque las primeras veces Rin se mostró bastante nerviosa, debido a lo que la gente podría decir de la cicatriz de su garganta, Sesshomaru arreglo el problema comprándole todo un cofre lleno de gargantillas y collares gruesos " _para que la gente viera su cuello por las razones correctas_ " había dicho Sesshomaru después de ponerle una gargantilla de plata con zafiros que hacia resaltar el rostro angelical de Rin. Y de hecho no se había equivocado, desde que llevaba las gargantillas todas las personas se le quedaban mirando, no solo por la riqueza de las joyas y la compañía de Sesshomaru, si no por su belleza. Incluso las urracas del mercado habían tenido que admitir que era preciosa, aunque seguidamente le dedicaron mil insultos entre dientes.

Pronto para todos los habitantes de Colonia y los alrededores fue común ver juntos al famoso conde Taisho y aquella joven desconocida que había acogido, y aunque las lenguas de la aristocracia siseaban con abierta envidia y rencor contra la muchacha, nadie podía negar que el joven noble tenía un muy abierto e importante interés en esa chica, y bien podían decir que era mutuo. Rin jamás fue muy discreta en su vida, pero en lo que era su atracción por Sesshomaru era tan obvia que hasta los ciegos podían ver cómo le gustaba. Para cuando comenzaba el verano la relación entre ambos fue avanzando pasos agigantados, tanto así que solo les faltaba compartir el lecho para ser oficialmente un matrimonio en toda regla.

Para Rin aquellos días eran un paraíso en la tierra, no solo era atendida como una princesa, si no que podía fácilmente jactarse de que no era solo una actuación teatral. Gracias a su carácter no había nadie que no la quisiera en la mansión, incluso algunos de los mozos más jóvenes llegaron a plantearse la idea de pedirla en matrimonio, claro que ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para enfrentar a su pretendiente principal.

A pesar de que su reputación era de por si temible, la llegada de la doncella Rin a la vida del conde no hizo más que aumentar su carácter, se volvió un hombre en extremo vigilante y posesivo. No solo permanecía al lado de la joven en todo momento, si no que era extremadamente hostil con cualquier hombre que se le acercara sin que fuera estrictamente necesario. Incuso los monaguillos en la iglesia intentaban mantener sus manos lejos de ella para no enfadarlo, aunque Rin nunca se dio cuenta y Sesshomaru se aseguraría que no lo supiera, ella solo debía estar enterada de lo mucho que él la quería, lo demás era irrelevante.

Aquella mañana no era diferente, Rin estaba siendo peinada por una de sus ayas mientras otra terminaba de maquillarla, algo muy sutil, solo un poco de color en las mejillas y los labios, al conde no le gustaba que nada tapara o modificara sus rasgos. Justo estaban terminando de acomodar su cabello dentro del velo a juego con el vestido cuando Sesshomaru irrumpió en el cuarto, cosa que tampoco era inusual. Rin lo saludo con una sonrisa desde el espejo, mientras las ayas se hacían a un lado el conde avanzo implacable hasta ella, y tan pronto como la alcanzo tomo su mano y le coloco un brazalete de oro grueso con piedras que hacían juego con su vestido color rosa claro.

\- ¿otra joya? - pregunto Rin, desde la noche en que Sesshomaru le regalo la primera gargantilla no había día en que no le diera como mínimo un obsequio un obsequio, de hecho, si se ponía a meditarlo no había tenido que repetir vestido o joyas desde entonces.

\- ¿no te gusta? – pregunto serio el conde mirándola en su clásica pose fría, pero Rin pudo detectar fácilmente en su tono la diversión disfrazada, algo que solo ella podía ver.

\- claro que sí, es preciosa – sonrió admirando el brazalete con perlas rosadas y amatistas.

\- pero señor, me regala cosas como estas a diario ¿no creéis que me estáis malcriando? – le pregunto sonriéndole, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- te estoy cortejando – las palabras fueron dichas con suma tranquilidad, pero tuvieron el mismo efecto que un latigazo sobre la mente de Rin, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Incrédula por sus palabras desvió sus ojos color avellana del brazalete y lo poso en el conde, Sesshomaru la miraba con intensidad, sin el menor rastro de mofa o sarcasmo en su voz, la miraba fijamente, como si fuera más valiosa que las telas y las joyas que llevaba puestas, o incluso más que toda la mansión.

\- ¿Qué…? – pregunto temerosa de que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Pero las caras pálidas y asombradas de sus ayas no dejaban lugar a dudas. Sesshomaru hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se marcharan, seguro de que no tardarían en correr la voz por todo el personal y con algo de suerte por toda la comarca.

\- me parece que escuchaste bien – dijo cuándo se hubo asegurado que estaban solos. Con la elegancia de un lobo se acercó hasta ella, con un andar tan elegante que a Rin se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca. Y cuando Sesshomaru la acorralo contra el tocador creyó que se quedaría sin aire.

\- aun no estoy seguro como, pero te has vuelto parte de este lugar – comenzó a decir.

\- pero no es correcto que una mujer soltera viva con un hombre que no es su familiar, y no pienso consentir que seas una criada o que te vayas – mientras hablaba las mejillas de Rin se fueron colorando, no podía creerlo, seguramente estaba soñando.

\- quiero que te quedes aquí Rin, como mi esposa, y cuando yo quiero algo lo obtengo - si aún estaba dormida y en un momento a otro Au y Un la despertarían marisqueándole los pies como hacían siempre.

\- pero… usted es un noble y…. yo… – murmuro en voz baja.

\- ¿de verdad crees que eso me importa? – le pregunto antes de deslizar su mano por su mejilla roja.

\- pero… - intento de nuevo hacerle entrar en razón Rin pero Sesshomaru solo se acercó a ella a ta grado que sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia de los de ella.

\- ¿o acaso no quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto retador, aunque por dentro temblaba de incertidumbre. Rin se quedó callado mucho rato, ni en sus mejores fantasías había esperado algo así. En su interior quería gritar que sí, pero…

\- no es eso…es que… mi pasado… - murmuro, Sesshomaru no le había preguntado nunca sobre como era su vida antes de llegar a su casa, y ella tampoco le había dado importancia, había estado demasiado ocupada siendo feliz y admirando a Sesshomaru a escondidas, pero ahora…

\- Rin – hablo Sesshomaru fuertemente, era su manera de pedirle que dejara de hablar.

\- lo que hallas sido antes no me importa, te quiero junto a mí, por el resto de nuestras vidas, nada más me interesa – la voz de Sesshomaru y la mirada de sus ojos fue tan sincera que Rin se sintió desmayarse, ahora no le cabía la menor duda ¡ÉL QUERIA CASARSE CON ELLA!

Sin poder controlarse dio un salto de su asiento frente al tocador y se aferró al pecho de Sesshomaru emocionada. De inmediato salto hacia atrás avergonzada, ¿pero qué le ocurría? No era propio de una señorita arrojarse a si a los brazos de un hombre. Pero antes de que pudiera apartarse el brazo del conde le rodeo la cintura, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar él la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, Rin nunca había sido besada antes, de hecho su institutriz la había espantado siempre diciéndole cosas dignas de una historia de terror en lo que al contacto con hombres y la intimidad, pero eso… cerro los ojos disfrutando del a sensación, nueva y excitante, cerró los ojos dejando que el calor y el aroma de Sesshomaru la envolvieran, pero no pudo evitar un gemido de protesta cuando él se apartó.

\- tomare esto como un "si" – le dijo sonriendo, ella sabía tan dulce como había esperado, le había costado más de lo que creyó contenerse hasta que Rin aceptara su propuesta, de otro modo habría resultado un desastre. Pero ¿Qué se podía esperar cuando se pasaban meses deseando una mujer sin poder tocarla?

\- en dos semanas habrá una celebración por el inicio del verano, ofreceré una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso – indico, y volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez más corto, pero no menos dulce o apasionado.

\- termina de arreglarte, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en la ciudad – le indico dejándola sentada otra vez en el tocador.

\- me… me ha besado – murmuro Rin aun sin poder creerlo.

\- te aconsejo que trates de acostumbrarte a eso, porque pienso repetirlo siempre que se dé la ocasión – le sonrió Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a la puerta, él también tenía que prepararse.

\- y deja de tratarme de usted, vas a ser mi esposa pronto, y me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios – le pidió antes de salir, y dejarla sola con sus emociones, pero no le sorprendió escuchar una risa emocionada, y el sonido de varias personas corriendo cuando iba a mitad de pasillo lo hizo sonreír satisfecho, si, en menos de tres días toda Colonia estaría enterada de su compromiso con Rin.

 _Dos semanas después…_

Rin se estrujaba la falda del vestido sumamente nerviosa, dos semanas parecía una eternidad cuando Sesshomaru le propuso matrimonio, pero se habían pasado en un suspiro de selección de telas, adornos, cubiertos, platillos y todo lo necesario para la fiesta, nunca había estado tan ocupada en su vida. Y ahora sentía que se iba a quedar sin estomago debido al miedo, dios estaba aterrada. Nunca había sido presentada en sociedad, y esta no era la manera en que esperaba serlo, como una joven casadera lista para encontrar marido, no, la iban a presentar como la mujer que en un futuro muy cercano se casaría con el soltero más codiciado el principado de Colonia.

Volvió a asomarse por las cortinas escarlata que separaban la entrada de las escaleras centrales del pasillo en el que esperaba. Mala idea, todo el vestíbulo estaba a reventar de gente, todos nobles o aristócratas importantes. Los colores de los vestidos de las damas resaltaba por todo el lugar como luciérnagas arcoíris, el aroma a comida y perfume saturaba el aire, al igual que el humo de velas aromáticas e incienso que Sesshomaru había mandado quemar para espantar a los mosquitos y otros insectos que revoloteaban en las noches de verano. Y justo cuando creyó que no cabría ni un alma más, la puerta principal se abrió y entro otro mar de gente.

Presa de los nervios se abrazó el estómago y se acuclillo en el suelo, le costaba respirar, y sentía que su cara estaba roja como un granate, a sus pies Ah y Un, engalanados con dos lazos de colores en sus cuellos se frotaron contra sus rodillas, intentando reconfortarla con sus ronroneos, pero no lograron mitigar su nerviosismo. "d _emasiada gente, demasiado calor, demasiado incienso, demasiado todo…_ ", era en lo único que podía pensar mientras intentaba detener la bilis que subía por su garganta, y eso por no mencionar la sensación de desmayo que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo.

\- ¿Qué haces Rin? – escucho la voz de Sesshomaru a su espalda, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba segura de que se desmayaría si intentaba levantar el rostro.

\- no puedo hacer esto – se quejó, ¿en que estaba pensado cuando accedió a eso]?, si de por si le costaba trabajo salir en público en la ciudad, ahora no había ni un solo habitante de Colonia fuera de los cuatro muros de la mansión.

\- no digas tonterías – bufo Sesshomaru tomándola de los hombros suavemente.

\- te has enfrentado a una manada de lobos ¿y aun así le tienes miedo a un poco de gente? – le pregunto, Rin levanto la cabeza de golpe al oírlo, ¿acaso el conde acababa de hacer una broma?

\- solo eran siete lobos, ahí son por lo menos un millón de personas – señalo atraves de una rendija de la cortina, Seshsomaru sonrió de lado y dejo espaciar una risa suave.

\- creme que es más fácil lidiar con los nobles, solo saluda cortésmente y sonríe – le indico, pero Rin aún no se convencía.

\- pero ¿Qué pasa si me caigo? ¿O piso la falda de alguna señora importante? ¿O derramo una bebida sobre algún caballero? ¿O tiro uno de los candiles y…? – comenzó a enumerar su lista de temores, pero no llego ni a un tercio cuando Sesshomaru le acuno el rostro entre sus manos y la beso con tal pasión que se olvidó hasta de su nombre.

\- solo permanece cerca de mí y todo estará bien – le sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo, Rin se engancho de él aun sonrojada por el beso, su segundo beso de la vida, pero a juzgar por como la veía el conde estaba muy lejos de ser el último.

\- ahora respira profundo – le indico un segundo antes de abrir la cortina.

En el salón principal había un bullicio casi ensordecedor, el hecho de que el lord de hielo diese una fiesta en su propiedad y tan ostentosa por lo menos, era igual que ver nevar en mayo. Por todo el lugar los caballeros y nobles se paseaban admirando los tapices, la platería y cada adorno que había en el salón, el vestíbulo y los pasillos, mientras que las damas y aristócratas se reunían en las esquinas para cuchichear acerca de la opulencia y criticar cualquier cosa que se presentase. Pero todo ruido se acallo cuando el dueño de la casa hizo su aparición.

Ahí, encima de la escalera que daba al vestíbulo, el conde Sesshomaru y su joven protegida descendían como si fueran dos reyes, aunque Rin se sentía al borde del desmayo, intento mantenerse erguida, debía portarse correctamente para no avergonzar a su prometido. Se sonrojo cuando esa frase vino a su mente, estaba comprometida con Sesshomaru, iban a casarse. Cuando llegaron al último tramo de las escaleras Seshsomaru le presiono suavemente la mano, indicándole que no se pusiera nerviosa, poco a poco los invitados se les fueron acercando, como anfitriones su deber era dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados mientras desfilaban al salón principal. Para cuando no quedaba ninguno Rin sintió que tenía las mejillas entumidas.

\- no creí que sonreír fuera tan agotador – se quejó frotándose las encías, realmente estaba considerando no volver a sonreír o reírse en su vida.

\- lo peor ya paso, ahora solo sigue el habitual beber y bailar ya en la cena haremos el anuncio – sonrió Sesshomaru, pero Rin lo miro confundida.

\- ¿se puede beber y bailar al mismo tiempo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- puedes intentarlo, pero no creo que te agrade quedar bañada en licor – le respondió, aunque por dentro sentía una extraña curiosidad, ¿ella nunca había asistido a una fiesta?

\- creo que entonces primero bailare y luego beberé algo – se sonrojó Rin presa de la vergüenza, ¿Qué no podía pasar una sola noche sin hacer preguntas ridículas?

\- entonces será un placer para mi escoltarte – Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano y la colgó de su brazo.

\- ¿no le asusta que lo pise? La verdad no tengo experiencia bailando – murmuro Rin preocupada, no quería hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿has visto lo gruesas que son mis botas? No creo que pudieras hacerme daño ni aunque lo intentaras – sonrió el conde dándole unas fugas beso en la oreja antes de llevarla al salón de baile.

La noche se volvió encantadora desde ahí, Sesshomaru se encargó de que Rin no tuviera tiempo ni de pensar en sus temores, primero la tuvo dando vueltas por el salón de baile, claro que Sesshomaru no era famoso por asistir a eventos sociales, pero ciertamente ningún invitado pudo negar que eran un gran bailarín. Hacia girar y virar por todas partes del salón, y a pesar de que Rin a veces no sabía dónde tenía los pies y la cabeza, realmente le seguía el paso a un ritmo impresionante, muchas damas incluso se enfadaron con ella, ya que ellas mismas no podían aguantar tanto. Cuando finalmente Rin no pudo dar un paso Mao, Sesshomaru la guio fuera del salón de baile y la llevo a la sala de bocadillos para que descansara un poco.

Aunque ella agradeció la oportunidad para beber algo y poder recuperar el aliento, no había conseguido dar un sorbo a su bebida cuando una multitud de gente los rodeo, todos casi locos por saber quién era Rin y cuál era su relación con el conde. Afortunadamente Sesshomaru consiguió despacharlos a todos con una cortesía impresionante pero muy firme, ella se sintió aliviada, no habría sabido que contestar si le preguntaban por su vida antes de llegar a la mansión Taisho, de hecho, no sabía cómo iba a contarle al propio Sesshomaru, porque tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. _"¿O quizá no?"_ pensó seria, ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por eso? Ahora tenía otra vida, una donde no era probable que los fantasmas de sus pesadillas la atraparan, lo mejor era dejar ir sus problemas y empezar de nuevo con el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Finalmente un sirviente llamo a los invitados al comedor donde ya estaba servida la cena. Sesshomaru volvió a tomar a Rin de la mano y la guio él personalmente hasta su lugar, justo a su derecha en la mesa principal al fondo del salón. La cena fue un banquete en toda regla, había al menos cincuenta patillos esparcidos por las enormes mesas del comedor, que constantemente eran cambiados por otros en cuanto se terminaban o llegaban a derramarse accidentalmente.

Las pláticas, música y risas inundaban e lugar, al igual que el aroma combinado de la comida y los perfumes de los invitados, mientras la mayoría de los presentes devoraba la cena y hablaba a vos de grito, Rin y Sesshomaru comían con paciencia y en silencio, ella porque estaba muy nerviosa aun, y por vigilar sus modales no podía siquiera pensar en tener apetito, pero para el conde, que de por si nunca había sido goloso, no era más que una cena común y corriente. Bueno casi, ya que esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer público su compromiso con Rin.

Finalmente cuando casi todos los invitados parecían estar felices Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento con elegante ademan. El silencio inundo la sala instantáneamente y todas las miradas se giraron para verle. Satisfecho de tener la atención de sus invitados Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta, desde su asiento Rin pudo notar que todos los presentes retenían el aliento ante la expectativa, ¿tan imponente era Sesshomaru?

\- buenas noches, y sean bienvenidos a esta humilde reunión – comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru su tono neutral y frio de costumbre tintaba su voz.

\- como muchos sabrán, no es común que permita que esta clase de eventos invadas mi casa, pero, creo que la noticia que voy a dar a conocer, ciertamente necesitan una presentación adecuada – extendió su mano invitando a Rin a levantarse, ella la tomo enseguida.

\- al finalizar el verano, voy a unirme en matrimonio, con esta joven – la conmoción no se hizo esperar, los caballeros estaban anonadados mientras que casi todas las damas, especialmente las de noble cuna, dieron chillidos furiosos contra Rin, sin molestarse en ocultar su envidia.

\- si ella me acepta claro – la declaración de Sesshomaru fue una abierta burla, pero para Rin era su pie de declarar públicamente que quería estar con Sesshomaru. Mirándolo a los ojos sonrió tan feliz que muchos creyeron ver que brillaba de alegría, pero apenas había abierto los labios para decir que si quería casarse con él cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron con un fuerte golpe.

\- un momento por favor – irrumpió una voz fuerte y espeluznante, todas las miradas dejaron de concentrarse en Rin y Sesshomaru para ver al nuevo visitante.

Un hombre apenas mayor que Sesshomaru estaba sonriente en el portal, llevaba ropas de ceda negras y violetas, el largo cabello suelto le caía por los hombros como una cascada de brea, us ojos eran de un castaño tan intenso que a la luz de las velas se veía rojo como la sangre, a su lado una dama ricamente vestida de rojo y con rasgos similares miraba sonriente todo el lugar, como un lobo a punto de devorar una cierva herida.

\- tiene una casa muy bella, lord Seshsomaru – fue el saludo que dedico el invitado desconocido.

\- ¿y usted quien es y porque irrumpe así en mi casa? – pregunto Sesshomaru enfadado por semejante osadía. A su lado Rin se aferró a él, y pudo sentir claramente como ella temblaba, y de reojo vio que su rostro se volvía tan blanco que no dudaba que esta vez si iba a desmayarse, lo que lo enfado más.

\- disculpe mis malos modales, mi nombre es Naraku Kumo, tío y tutor legal de la señorita Rin – el silencio se vio reemplazado por un mar de cuchicheos, todos especulando que haría Sesshomaru, pues era obvio que no había pedido la autorización del hombre de la entrada para casarse con Rin.

\- y temo ser portador de malas noticias, pero temo que este matrimonio no puede realizarse porque mi quería sobrina, ya está comprometida – la sonrisa de Naraku fue macabra, como la del propio belcebú.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Separados

**Hola muchachos, ya sé que me retrase un montón y este capítulo salió la mitad de corto de lo que tenía planeado, pero no se preocupen, me pondré las pilas bien puestas y voy publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo. Porfa déjenme sus preciosos review, solo así sé que les gusta mi trabajo y me motivan para apurarme a publicar. De hecho les propongo un juego, déjenme una palabra en sus reviews y yo las usare para el siguiente capítulo, estarán resaltadas en negritas cursivas, ¿Qué les parece? Sin más que agregar, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Separados**

Todo el salón se quedó enterrado en un silencio sepulcral, "comprometida…" esa palabra parecía rebotar por las paredes, pero a pesar de que nadie se atrevía a producir un sonido todos pensaban lo mismo, el conde acababa de anunciar su compromiso con una mujer que ya estaba prometida a otro hombre, y sin siquiera tratarlo con su familia; para la mañana siguiente su nombre y el de Rin seria el escándalo del principado. Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad Rin palideció tanto que se desmayó, Sesshomaru apenas y alcanzo a sostenerla para que no se golpease la cabeza; estaba que enrojecía de furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a causarle semejante conmoción a su Rin?

\- señor Kumo, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto – gruño mirando al intruso directo a los ojos, varios hombres se estremecieron y algunas demás estuvieron a poco de seguir a Rin en el desmayo debido a la amenaza que teñía la voz del conde.

\- no estoy de acuerdo mi lord, llevo meses buscando a mi quería sobrina, y aunque **ahora** sé que usted la ha cuidado maravillosamente, es tiempo que me la lleve de vuelta a casa – la voz y la sonrisa de Naraku eran tan impertinentes que Sesshomaru sintió unas enormes ganas de jugar a los dardos con ese hombre, pero usándolo de diana. Alrededor de ellos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, lo que acabo con la paciencia de Sesshomaru, que aun sostenía a Rin entre sus brazos.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – el grito del conde hizo eco por toda la mansión, hasta los ratones salieron corriendo de las bodegas asustados por el potente gruñido.

\- si quiere hablar de esto será en privado – indico cargando a Rin al estilo nupcial y saliendo del salón, el resto de los invitados entendieron la indirecta e inmediatamente echaron a correr, con mucha elegancia, hacia la puerta y por sus abrigos. Naraku por su parte solo ensancho su sonrisa, y con aquella mujer colgada de su brazo siguió de cerca al conde.

Sesshomaru fue directo a su estudio, no necesitaba mirar sobre su hombro para saber que el señor Kumo lo estaba siguiendo, podía sentir el pútrido aroma del perfume barato de su mujer cerca de él. Pero lo ignoro, aunque su andar era firme y decidido como siempre, pero su cabeza era una erupción de pensamientos, desconcierto, frustración, pero especialmente ira. En sus brazos Rin estaba tiesa como una muerta e igual de pálida, casi se detuvo en medio del pasillo, no estaba molesto con ella, jamás podría molestarse con su pequeña Rin, toda su ira iba contra el hombre que le había provocado ese estado. Pateo la puerta de su estudio para entrar, sin esperar a que sus invitados indeseados entraran fue hasta el diván que había instalado para Rin y la deposito con cuidado.

\- oh vaya, mi pobre sobrina – escucho sonreír a Naraku desde la puerta, pero no sobaba preocupado, más bien, parecía burlón.

\- se ha desmayado con solo vernos, sin duda es tan débil como su madre – el veneno en la voz dela mujer fue tan clara que si Sesshomaru no fuera un gentil hombre con todo gusto la habría golpeado ahí, enfrente de, lo que el presumía, era su marido.

Ni bien se aseguró de que Rin estuviera cómoda, se irguió en toda su altura, algo en toda esa situación lo molestaba, para empezar la forma en que esos dos miraban y se referían a Rin, aunque no había sido muy amoroso con su propia familia siempre había tenido aprecio, pero esos dos, parecía que no les importaba lo más mínimo Rin. Además ella los había mirado como si fuesen un par de demonios encarnados y su miedo llego a tal grado que se desmayó, ella jamás se había desmayado en todo el tiempo que se quedó en su casa, ni siquiera cuando tuvo motivos para ello; eso además de que no había encontrado órdenes de búsqueda para Rin, ninguno desde que la encontró en el bosque, hace aproximadamente cuatro meses.

\- siéntense por favor – indico Sesshomaru señalando los sillones junto a la chimenea.

\- mi lord, realmente agradezco que nos conceda un poco de su valiosísimo tiempo, pero es tarde y quisiéramos llevar a mi sobrina a casa – la sonrisa de Naraku no vacilo, pero notablemente estaba tenso, igual que su mujer.

\- insisto – no fue una petición, como siempre Sesshomaru había dado una orden, y su tono de voz dejaba relucir que no admitiría ninguna discusión.

Naraku fue directo a los sillones sin rechistar, pero la mujer se sentó a un lado del diván y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Rin, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, y aunque no dijo nada si se sentó en el sillón que le permitía observar tanto a Naraku como a esa mujer, no le gustaba que estuviese tan cerca de Rin.

\- ¿Qué desean exactamente de Rin? – pregunto llendo directo al grano, el hombre frente a el sonrió mostrando los dientes, lo que lo exaspero aún más, obviamente creía que tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- bien, como le dije, lord Sesshomaru, mi esposa y yo estamos sumamente agradecidos de que nuestra quería sobrina haya aparecido sana y salva, y solo deseamos que vuelva a casa ¿no es verdad querida Kagura? – la mujer dio una sonrisa igual de dientuda mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la garganta de Rin, o eso intento aparentar, pues Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que realmente había trazado la gruesa gargantilla de oro y esmeraldas que Rin traía puesta.

\- ¿dijo que se extravió? – pregunto, algo en esa historia no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- no exactamente, hace meses mi hermano, que en paz descanse salió con mi cuñada y la pequeña Rin para hacer un negocio en París, pero en medio del camino fueron atacados por bandidos – mientras Naraku hablaba los ojos de Sesshomaru no perdían ni un detalle de su rostro, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira en sus gestos, pero no había nada. Aun así todas sus entrañas le gritaban que ese hombre era todo menos alguien honrado.

\- ¿bandidos? – pregunto más serio que intrigado y curioso, Naraku sonrió como una víbora.

\- mi lord, usted también es hombre de negocios, y sabe que en los bosques los bandidos… abundan – tras el pelinegro Kagura intento ocultar una carcajada sínica, cosa que Sesshomaru noto por el rabillo del ojo.

\- sí, una plaga – respondió a la afirmación de Naraku, más que nada para que siguiera hablando.

\- lamentablemente en el ataque mi hermano y su mujer fueron asesinados – continuo Naraku, Sesshomaru tenso los hombros.

\- ¿si fue así porque no busco a su sobrina hasta ahora? – pregunto intrigado, él mismo había buscado entre los casos de personas desaparecidas para saber quién era Rin y si tendría familia que la buscara, pero no había nada, la viperina sonrisa de Naraku ni siquiera tembló.

\- imagine que o los bandidos la habían secuestrado y asesinado en otro lugar o bien había conseguido huir de ellos pero había caído presa de las vestías que habían los bosques – explico Naraku, como si el hecho de dar por muerta a su sobrina fuera algo tan común como darle un hueso a un perro. El conde entreabrió los labios para decir algo más pero el sonido de un gemido femenino lo mando a callar.

\- ¿oh? Parece que mi querida sobrina ha vuelto en si – la voz de Kagura ronroneo desde el diván.

 _Una hora después…_

\- ¡NO! – el grito de Rin resonó por cada centímetro de la mansión, todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos, algunos observaban consternados la escena mientras que otros empacaban las cosas de la joven. Estaban anonadados, primero se celebraba un compromiso entre Rin y lord Sesshomaru y ahora estaban preparándose para dejarla partir con una pareja de desconocidos.

\- ¡no quiero ir! ¡NO QUIERO! – seguía gritando Rin tan alto que varios se preguntaron cómo era posible que no se rompieran los objetos de cristal.

\- Rin – la voz de Sesshomaru, aun sin gritar logro traspasar los chillidos de la joven.

\- por favor… no dejes que me lleven – lo miro suplicante aferrándose a la chaqueta de seda de su amado, para Sesshomaru fue como si le dieran una puñalada en el corazón.

\- no puedes quedarte – le indicó, aunque todo su ser le rugía que la envolviera en sus brazos y se la llevara lejos donde nadie podría encontrarlos. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer nada en absoluto para retenerla a su lado. Con cuidado la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de él.

\- por favor… - volvió a suplicar Rin como un condenado que suplica por su vida un momento antes de que le ejecuten, y ahora Sesshomaru era la soga y el verdugo. Decenio sus manos y las alejo del delicado cuerpo femenino, aunque ella se mostró como si la hubiese apartado de un empujón o un golpe.

\- son tus tíos, tu familia - volvió a repetir, aunque su máscara de indiferencia seguía en su lugar cada lagrima derramada por rin era semejante a una flecha incrustándose en su alma. Rin abrió la boca para decirla algo, pero entonces la pálida garra de lady Kumo se poso sobre su hombro, y aunque Rin no lo demostró Sesshomaru estuvo seguro de que le clavo las uñas en la piel.

\- mi querida niña, sería mejor sui te subieras al carruaje, ha sido una noche larga y aun estas pálida como una muerta – incluso si Sesshomaru se hubiese tragado ese falso tono de preocupación maternal en el tono de la baronesa, la palidez y el terror reflejados en el rostro de Rin le hubiesen advertido del peligro que reflejaban esas personas para su pequeña. La pelinegra le dio una última mirada, pidiéndole un desesperado auxilio silencioso, pero al ver que él no se movía ni decía nada bajo la mirada resignada.

\- si señora – asintió antes de darse la vuelta, recoger a sus gatitos del suelo y salir de la mansión como si en lugar de llevarla de vuelta a su hogar familiar estuviera a punto de ser mandada a galeras1.

\- mi lord, no sabe la deuda que hemos contraído con usted por haber cuidado a mi querida sobrina – la sonrisa seductora de la baronesa no solo contribuyeron a aumentar el malestar de Sesshomaru si no que avivaron sus deseos de venganza.

\- siéntase libre de disponer de mi a su talante – le dijo en tono más bajo, Sesshomaru comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuando la voz de lord Naraku hizo eco en el lugar.

\- Kagura querida, estoy seguro de que el conde ha entendió – y dicho eso la mando por el mismo camino que había recorrido Rin, eso sí, las insinuaciones silenciosas no pararon.

\- como ya le ha dicho mi mujer, quedo en deuda con usted por cuidar de mi única sobrina, no sabe el favor que nos ha hecho – por alguna razón a Sesshomaru eso le dio mala espina, cada una de sus tripas le decía que estaba firmando una sentencia para Rin dejándola ir.

\- váyase – ordeno, no queriendo cruzar ni una palabra más con ese sujeto.

\- desde luego, hasta siempre mi lord – con una reverencia que fue más burla que respeto Naraku se colocó su capa y se retiró también.

Aun sin darse la vuelta Sesshomaru supo que todo su personal estaba apostado en las ventanas, viendo con un dolor nada disimulado como el carruaje de esa gentuza se llevaba a Rin, alejándola de la mansión, y de él. Ignorando eso y las muchas miradas de reproche que lo siguieron volvió a su estudio, cerró la puerta (una botella de schnapps2), agarro lo primero que encontró y lo arrojo a la pared antes de dejar salir un gruñido de pura rabia, _"esto no se va a quedar así"_ juro en voz baja, los Kumo iban a pagar muy caro esta humillación y que dios los agarrara confesados si se atrevían a tocarle un solo cabello a su pequeña.

\- pequeña sabandija – la suavidad en la voz de lady Kagura solo hizo que se multiplicara el dolor pero no la sorpresa de rin cuando su esquelética mano aterrizo en su mejilla con un fuerte ruido.

\- ¿de verdad creíste que podrías escapar? – le volvió a ensenar los dientes en una sonrisa cargada con sadismo mientras la sujetaba del cabello para arrancar uno de los prendedores de perlas que recogían su larga cabellera en un elegante peinado. Muy generosamente Sesshomaru había insistido que Rin se llevara todos sus obsequios con ella, los cuales en sí mismos eran una pequeña fortuna.

\- te crees tan lista y tan bonita – siguió gruñendo al tiempo que iba quitándole sus joyas sin cuidado, tanto que Rin incluso temió que le arrancara las orejas cuando le quito los aretes de oro y diamantes.

\- viviendo como amante de un hombre noble, rico y guapo ¡no eres más que una descarada! – la mano de Kagura dejo de zarandearla del cabello para agarrar su gargantilla, estaba furiosa, en toda su vida nunca le habían regalado algo tan bonito, Naraku solo era bueno para una cosa y eso no eran las finanzas, y ahora llegaba Rin con una gargantilla tan ancha como tres de los dedos de su marido juntos y con piedras tan grandes como aceitunas…

 _HHHIIIIISSSS…_

Cuando Kagura estuvo a punto de arrancarle la gargantilla del cuello Ah y Un, (que habían estado trepados encima de un mueble después de que su tía se los arrancara de las manos y los aventara lejos), saltaron encima de la cabeza de la misma y se aferraron a ella con uñas y dientes. Lady Kumo dejo escapar un alarido seguido de tal retahíla de maldiciones que Rin sintió que le ardían las orejas. Después de algunos segundos, que a la joven le parecieron eternos, los gatitos dejaron de aferrarse a la cabeza de la mujer mayor y saltaron de vuelta a los brazos de su dueña, esquivando por muy poco el golpe del candelabro de cobre que Kagura había agarrado para quitárselos de encima.

\- maldita mocosa del demonio, ¡te voy a…! – grito enfurecida, su rostro, antes inmaculado de maquillaje ahora dejaba ver sendos rasguños y mordidas de los gatitos por todos lados, dándole una apariencia realmente aterradora, Rin se encogió protegiendo con su cuerpo a sus gatitos mientras se preparaba para el golpe del candelabro, pero este no llego.

\- ¡suéltame Naraku! – trono la voz de su tía aun llena de furia, Rin se atrevió a abrir uno de sus ojos apenas una rendija pero los abrió por completo al ver a su tío sujetando en un piño de hierro la muñeca de Kagura, la cual aún sujetaba el candelabro, que sin dudas iba dirigido a su cabeza.

\- ¿para que puedas matarla a golpes? No lo creo – gruño también mientras zarandeaba a su mujer hasta que su mano soltó el candelabro, el cual hizo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo.

\- ¡¿pero no has visto lo que me hizo?! ¡Se merece que la castigue! – grito con tanta furia que el rojo de su cara hizo desaparecer de la vista los arañazos. Rin ante la amenaza se encogió aún más, apretando a y Un con algo de fuerza contra su falda.

\- deja de gritar, ni que te hubiera dejado peor de lo que ya estas – gruño su tío antes de jalar a Kagura más cerca de su cuerpo y tomarla de la barbilla.

\- además si la matas o deformas sus rostro no conseguiremos que Akabo permita que Hakudoshi se case con ella y perderemos así las dos fortunas ¿es lo que quieres? – le murmuro en voz baja, las facciones de Kagura se relajaron un poco, paro aun así apretó audiblemente los dientes.

\- está bien – se quejó dándose la vuelta para volver a su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a Rin que le prometía un largo y terrible tormento.

\- bien, bien, bien – canturreo lord Kumo mientras se acercaba a su sobrina, aun acuclillada en el suelo Rin se encogió más, como si de algún modo su cuerpo pudiera ser tragado por la tierra y luego reaparecer en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

\- me has causado muchos problemas, pequeña Rin – le sonrió mostrando los dientes como un depredador a punto de arrancarle la garganta a su presa.

\- de verdad me despistaste por un momento, cuando escapaste aquella noche – aunque su tono de voz era dulce y casi cariñoso la expresión de su rostro era tan aterradora que Rin supo que le daría pesadillas durante meses.

\- incluso pensé que sería lo mejor, dejar que te devoraran los lobos del bosque, pero conseguiste sobrevivir y además te conseguiste un protector – la mano masculina salió volando y antes de que Rin se diera cuenta la tenía sujeta de la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- pero ahora estas de vuelta en mi poder, y ten por seguro que te hare pagar los pecados de tus padres – apretó su agarre en la mandíbula de rin hasta que estuvo segura de que le saldrían moretones. Y luego trazo los rosados labios juveniles con uno de sus dedos

\- ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga, y… - antes de que piedra continuar, rin en un ataque de valentía abrió la boca y mordió el dedo que aun recorría sus labios.

\- ¡aj! Condenada mocosa - gruño Naraku apartando su dedo sangrante de la boca de Rin, la cual le escupió el resto de sangre que quedo en sus labios contra su mejilla., pero su valentía se perdió cuando su otra mejilla quedo roja por la bofetada de su tío.

\- ¡Kana! – grito, en un minuto otra joven, cerca de la edad de rin, pero de cabellos y ojos claros apareció a la vista.

\- ¿me llamo? ¿Mi lord? – dijo con un tono de voz tan neutral que Rin se preguntó si acaso estaba medio dormida

\- lleva a mi sobrina a su habitación, y no le sirvas nada de comer hasta que yo lo autorice – gruño antes de alejarse mientras se limpiaba la mejilla. " _esta niña va a sufrir, me ocupare de que el poco tiempo de vida que le quede será un infierno_ "

 _Continuara…_

1 Las **galeras** era una pena que se imponía a ciertos delincuentes y que consistía en remar en las galeras del rey. Se imponía por la comisión de delitos denigrantes o por reincidencia que no podían hacer prever la rehabilitación del condenado.

2 El término designa normalmente un aguardiente transparente, fermentado y destilado a partir de cereales, raíces o frutos, en particular de manzanas, peras, cerezas, albaricoques, melocotones, ciruelas o de ciruelas mirobolanas. Se hace fermentar el residuo que queda después de extraer el jugo de las frutas. Al schnapps verdadero no se le añade azúcar o aromatizantes. La tasa de alcohol es cercana a 40%.


	7. Acciones

**Hola chicos, aquí otro capítulo, les debo una mega disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero he estado en época de exámenes y por muy poco repruebo una materia, así que tuve que dedicarme a estudiar cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de estas últimas semanas, pero he vuelto y no se preocupen ya entre a vacaciones así que no tendrán que volver a esperar tanto; y para demostrarles mi buena voluntad, aquí, al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, "Dualidad y Sentimientos" el cual será la continuación de "El Correcto" si me dejan muchos review en mis fic actuales me esforzare para traerles el primer capítulo a mediados de julio más tardar principios de agosto.**

 **P.D. Dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic publicados a partir de esta fecha, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **Acciones**

Rin volvió a dar una vuelta por la habitación, era lo único que podía hacer para no volverse loca, desde que volvió con sus tíos a la mansión familiar hace tres días, había estado encerrada en una habitación cuyo único mobiliario consistía en una cama pequeña y muy sencilla con solo un colchón y una manta, una silla, una ventana y un espejo. Pero eso no era lo peor, desde que volvió no había hablado con nadie fuera de sus gatitos, los cuales ahora mismo estaban en alguna parte del jardín jugando. La ventana de su celda era cercana a una rama de un árbol y aunque el marco era demasiado angosto como para que ella pudiese salir, sus gatitos tenían espacio de sobra, y ella no era tan cruel como para obligarlos a estar encerrados todo el tiempo.

Cansada de moverse se desplomo en la cama y se llevó una mano al vientre, le dolía, pero no porque hubiese alguien creciendo dentro, su dolor era porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Dejo escapar un gruñido, el barón Naraku Kumo era muchas cosas, pero nunca un fanfarrón; desde que la metieron en ese cuarto no le habían dado de comer hasta el anochecer del segundo día, y su comida consistió en un pequeño tazón de gachas1 de avena fría y una copa de vino agrio, y de acuerdo a lo que había dicho el sirviente no le darían otra ración hasta el atardecer de hoy.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo derecho para intentar contener las lágrimas, no solo por la sensación del hambre y el miedo, sino por la sensación de traición, aun no podía creer que Sesshomaru hubiese permitido que sus tíos se la llevaran. Le había prometido protegerla y cuando más lo necesito no movió un dedo para defenderla, se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando escucho que el cerrojo de la puerta era descorrido, se incorporó de golpe, como su una cuerda hubiese tirado de su cuerpo. Estaba terminado de acomodarse un mechón de cabello cuando la enorme puerta de metal y madera tallada se abrió de un portazo.

\- bien, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi querida sobrina? – la sonrisa de Naraku era viscosa y estirada como la de una serpiente. Rin frunció el ceño y aparto la vista, de todos los que podían haber entrado toco él.

\- ¿aún valentía? Curioso, creí que para este punto ya estarías un poco más dispuesta a cooperar – la reto, pero Rin no se tragó el anzuelo y siguió ignorándolo.

\- pequeña y terca creatura – bufo Naraku, pero luego volví a sonreír.

\- ¿acaso no tienes hambre? – la pregunta llamo la atención de Rin, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Naraku sacaba algo de su manga, el aroma le dijo lo que era, un panecillo recién horneado. Movida por el dolor de su estómago vacío Rin se levantó y trato de alanzarlo, pero Naraku lo alejo de ella sonriendo.

\- eso es, si te comportas y eres buena niña te dejare salir y comer lo que quieras – canturreo como si ella fuera un perrito en entrenamiento, pero su arrogancia le dio un tiro por la culata, pues Rin dejo de dar saltitos, se arremango la falda del vestido y le enterró el tacón en el empeine a su tío, haciéndolo soltar en un alarido.

\- ¡pequeña mal criada! – le grito, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla lo pateo en la espinilla consiguiendo que soltara el panecillo, lo tomo y salto del otro lado de la cama antes de que su tío pudiese recuperarse.

\- muy bien, veamos qué tan ruda eres después de tres días más sin comer – la miro amenazante antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo.

Rin se encogió de hombros, al menos había sacado algo bueno de todo eso, había confirmado que su tío no le iba a pegar, necesitaba que siguiera bonita para poder casarla con quien fuera que hubieran elegido para ella. Le dio un mordisco al panecillo, luego lo envolvió en un paño, y lo metió en un hueco oculto entre la pared y la cama, si la iban a dejar tres días más sin comer sería mejor racionarlo. Ahora solo faltaría ver en que podía entretenerse para no volverse loca.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación principal de la mansión, lady Kagura sacaba vestido tras vestido, y joya tras joya del enorme baúl de obsequios que su sobrina había recibido de parte del conde Taisho. Se probó cada anillo, collar y brazalete, y también se hubiera probado los vestidos si pudiese podido entrar en ellos, pero eso no impedía que se mirara con ellos, estaba decidiendo cuales de esos vestidos mandaría arreglar con su modista a su talla cuando su marido entro a la alcoba.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunto al verla tan llena de joyas que en lugar de elegante parecía una campesina intentado robar un tesoro.

\- ¿Qué parece? – sonrió Kagura poniéndose otro conjunto de brazaletes, ocultando cualquier rastro de piel entre su muñeca y su codo del brazo derecho.

\- ridículo, ni aunque te pongas todo eso te verás más joven – sonrió con burla, un frasco de maquillaje voló directo a su cabeza pero logro pescarlo al vuelo.

\- no rompas nada de esto – le ordeno colocando el frasco en un lugar alto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son de Rin? Como si ella los fuerte a necesitar – se burló con ganas Kagura mientras se ponía un poco de color carmín en los labios.

\- no seas idiota, esas cosas las compro el conde Taisho ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando la gente te vea pasearte con ellas? Comenzará a sospechar de nosotros y nos ira muy mal – la regaño luego de arrebatarle los frascos.

\- exageras, el regalo esas cosas a Rin, y al ser tu su querido tío eres dueño de todo lo que ella posee, y por extensión yo también – siguió sonriendo Kagura, pero Naraku la sujeto de las muñecas y la empujo contra la pared acorralándola.

\- esto no es un juego Kagura, el conde Sesshomaru de Colonia es el noble más importante después del príncipe de Luxemburgo, si llega a sospechar algo de nuestros planes tendremos suerte si nos concede una muerte rápida – dicho eso la soltó bruscamente, Kagura se hundo un poco en su lugar.

\- recuerda eso la próxima vez que se te ocurra otra "brillante idea" – le escupió antes de marcharse, más le valía arreglar los últimos detalles de su plan cuanto antes o todo por lo que había trabajado se perdería y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, no sin luchar.

 _Varias horas después…_

Rin miro desde la pequeña ventana como la luz anaranjada del atardecer poco a poco iba desapareciendo, se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez, primero creyó que aguantaría, pero poco después del medio día se terminó el panecillo que había robado de su tío, y ahora su estómago gruñía dolorosamente por la falta de alimento. Además tenía sed, nadie se había apiadado de ella ni para llevarle un poco de agua, dejo que su cabeza se hundiera en la delgada almohada de la cama, tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería quedarse dormida, eso implicaría soñar, soñar con lo que había perdido.

Estaba luchando porque sus parpados no se cerraran cuando una silueta la en la ventana la sobresalto, se levantó tan rápido que el mareo del hambre de hizo doler la cabeza. Pero se obligó a permanecer en guardia, al igual que en el bosque cuando fue atacada por los lobos. Pero su temor se disipo cuando la silueta bajo de un salto de la venta y se acercó moviendo la cola.

\- Ah – murmuro al ver a uno de sus gatitos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste afuera? – le pregunto mientras se a recaba, el gatito dejo escapar un maullido amortiguado, como si tuviera la boca llena.

\- ¿Qué traes en la boca? – pregunto intentando descubrir que cargaba su gatito, pero debido a la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver bien.

\- espera ahí mientras enciendo una vela – le indicó al minino, a tientas llego hasta una de las esquinas, donde le habían dejado una veladora y unas cerillas, cuando consiguió un poco de luz consiguió ver, pero aun así no creyó a sus ojos.

\- Ah ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto, el pequeño gato blanco manchado traída en sus fauces un muslo de pollo cocido, " _seguro que se metió en la cocina_ " pensó, tomo a Ah entre sus brazos y volvió con él a la cama.

\- al parecer tuviste suerte pequeño, ojala yo tuviera algo así – se lamentó acariciado las borreguitas del felino, hasta que sintió un pequeño peso en su regazo, primero pensó que Ah se había acomodado en sus piernas para que le acariciara la barriga, pero en su lugar le dejo el muslo de pollo entre las piernas.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto sorprendida, pero Ah solo maulló y se restregó contra el estómago femenino cuando este gruño por el hambre, a Rin se le saltaron las lágrimas, y mientras abrazaba a su pequeño minino contra su pecho con una mano, con la otra tomo el muslo de pollo y le dio una buena mordida, al diablo los modales, tenía hambre y Ah se había arriesgado para conseguirle la comida.

Estaba terminando de limpiar el hueso cuando otro maullido irrumpió en su pequeña celda, era Un, que también traía algo en la boca, dejando que Ah se escapara de su regazo para ir a arañar la pata de la silla, Rin se inclinó y le rasco la barbilla a su segundo gatito, hasta que este dejo caer su carga en sus rodillas. Solo que no era comida, era un ratón muerto. Su primera reacción fue gritar hasta que se le salieran los pulmones, pero no quería que sus tíos vinieran, ya mucho le había costado mantener a Ah y Un a salvo después de que le desfiguraron el rostro a Lady Kagura.

\- oh vaya… Un… no debiste molestarte – murmuro tomando al ratón por la cola, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con eso? Definitivamente no se lo comería, pero quizá podría servirle de algo, eso creía.

Después de guardar el ratón en un paño, y de deshacerse del hueso del pollo arrojándolo por la ventana Rin se quitó los zapatos, se desato el vestido y se metió bajo las sabanas, a pesar de que era verano esa pequeña celda era muy fría, estaba terminado de acomodarse cuando Ah y Un maullaron exigentes. Sabiendo lo que querían, Rin hizo un hueco para que ambos gatitos se metieran bajo las sabanas, acurrucándose junto a su pecho como dos bolitas de peluche. Abrazo a sus mascotas en busca de calor, paro aun con Ah y Un entre sus brazos sintió que su corazón se oprimía, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejo que me llevaran? Prometió que me protegería, que se casaría conmigo… dijo que me quería…" pensó entre sollozos silenciosos, "señor Sesshomaru…" llamo en voz baja justo antes de caer dormida.

 _Mientras tanto en una taberna de mala muerte…_

Se cubrió la nariz mientras bajaba la mugrienta copa de vino que le habían servido, que más que vino parecía agua estancada de pantano; de todas maneras no estaba ahí para beber, estaba ahí para escuchar, las tabernas era el mejor lugar para obtener información, especialmente acerca de rumores e incluso sobre actividades ilícitas. Solo esperaba que su capa y la oscuridad del rincón donde se encontraba fueran suficientes para esconderlo. Si alguien lo veía estaría metido en un serio problema, no que le importara, pero era una complicación completamente innecesaria en ese momento.

-Oye, ¿te encargaste de ese mal nacido? – escucho decir a un hombre no muy lejos de su mesa.

\- Ayer fue su último día. Pero ahora págame lo que me prometiste u hoy será tu último día. - Esos y otros tipos de pláticas rodeaban a Sesshomaru. Algunas conversaciones contaban historias interesantes, pero, no eran de utilidad para él. Empezaba a cansarse y encontraba difícil no fruncir el ceño.

Quizá parte del problema era que prácticamente no había dormido desde que ese estúpido barón Naraku y su desagradable esposa habían irrumpido en su casa; sus entrañas aun lo carcomía la culpa y la frustración, no había podido sacarse le cabeza aquella mirada de súplica que Rin le había dedicado, y luego cuando bajo la mirada, aunque no lo dijo, supo que para ella él la había abandonado. Estuvo a nada de estrellar su puño contra la mesa a causa de la frustración, pero se contuvo, no podía echar a perder su trabajo llamando la atención, solo empeoraría las cosas. Comenzó a considerar dejarlo por esa ocho cuando, sin quererlo, escucho las risotadas de un grupo de hombres y mujeres, algo que no era inusual, pero sin saber porque presto atención.

\- ..Se los digo… ese hombre no es más que un desgraciado… pero hay que reconocer que sabe cuándo pagar sus cuentas… - reía un hombre, Sesshomaru se giró un poco para poder verlo, era un hombre alto y fornido, tenía una cicatriz enorme que le cruzaba de la mandíbula al ojo izquierdo, el cual al parecer estaba segado, llevaba un puro en la boca, una chica en cada brazo y dos tarros de cerveza en cada mano.

\- serán idiota… ese hombre jamás ha pagado nada, especialmente desde que sus padres lo sacaron del testamento poco antes de morir… - se burló uno de sus compañeros. Pero el hombre rio aún más fuerte.

\- quizá… pero ahora estamos bebiendo a su salud, ¡me ha pagado y a mis hombres por hacer lo que nos gusta! - hecho a reír y las mujeres en sus brazos rieron también al igual que el resto de su pandilla.

\- es verdad ¡brindemos! ¡Brindemos a la salud de nuestro benefactor! – rieron y estrellaron las copas y los tarros, pero estaban tan borrachos que usaron una fuerza excesiva y derramaron más licor y cerveza al piso de lo que realmente bebieron.

\- ¡SALUD POR EL BARÓN NARAKU Y SU GENEROSA FALTA DE CONCIENCIA! – se rio el líder de los matones, aun desde su escondite Sesshomaru estiro la comisura de los labios.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando la taberna por fin cerro, los pobres ebrios del pueblo salieron tambaleándose, algunos riendo, algunos llorando y otros apenas caminado o siendo arrastrados por aquellos que apenas habían bebido o algún familiar que fuera a buscarlos. El último fue el hombre borracho que estaba tan ebrio que apenas y podía ver dos dedos frente a su nariz. Mientras se dirigía a su guarida ninguno noto que una sombra negra lo seguía de cerca, aprovechando que apenas y podía dar dos pasos seguidos sin tambalearse la sombra le empujo a un lado. El hombre intento pelear pero debido al licor en su sangre solo consiguió tambalearse en lugar de presentar una resistencia decente, finalmente el conde le acorralo contra uno de los arboles.

\- Walter Saker… - sonrió una vez le reconoció, habían pasado casi treinta años, pero no iba a olvidar esa cara en su vida.

\- creí ver lo último de ti hace años – el hombre lo miro confundido, al menos hasta que un rayo de luna ilumino los rasgos de Sesshomaru, palidecio.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡yo te mate hace 20 años! – grito aterrado, según él, había matado a ese hombre cuando era apenas un niño, había recibido una sustanciosa recompensa y él mismo le había visto morir.

\- yo también te recuerdo – volvió a sonreir antes de apretar un poco más el filo de su espada contra la garganta del mercenario.

\- ahora vas a decirme ¿para que quería Naraku contratar a una escoria como tú?, Saker… - le ordeno, sabiendo que estaba un paso más cerca de rescatar a su Rin.

 _Continuara…_

" **¿envidia? Era una palabra que Sesshomaru Taisho jamás había tenido en su vocabulario, más bien era a él quien la gente solía envidiar, además ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era inteligente, guapo, exitoso y rico. Nunca necesito envidiar a nadie, pero… agito el vino en su copa por enésima vez, aunque seguramente ya estaba tibio a causa de todo el tiempo que llevaba en su mano. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Una estruendosa carcajada masculina fue su respuesta, claro su padre le había ordenado ir al bautizo de esa creatura. Dio un sorbo la vino para ocultar una mueca de desdén, solo porque su inútil medio hermano tenia ahora progenie su padre quería que se comportaran como una familia de catálogo… "** _ **me largo de aquí**_ **" decidió, no valía la pena quedarse ahí a perder el tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.**

 **\- ¡Sesshomaru!- gruño al escuchar esa odiosa voz, por favor apenas y había dejado la copa de vino en una mesita y solo esperaba que le trajeran su abrigo, ¿Qué quería ese idiota con él?**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? – le gruño molesto.**

 **\- por favor cuídale un segundo mientras busco a Kagome, pronto le dará hambre y no trajimos formula – le pidió mientras sostenía un bulto envuelto en pañales.**

 **\- no tengo tiempo, estoy a punto de irme y… - se dispuso a rechazarlo pero antes de siquiera formular las palabras el muy bestia empujo ese bulto entre los brazos.**

 **\- no me tardo nada ¡si ves que quiere llorar arrúllale suavemente! – antes de poder gritarle el muy cobarde había desaparecido escaleras arriba.**

 **Bufando sujeto bien esa cosa, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la entrada y se dispuso a esperar, al menos parecía que esa cosa estaba dormida, odiaría tener que lidiar con los llantos de un bebé. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuando volvería ese idiota cuando el bulto se removió, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos tan dorados como los suyos, que lo miraban con profunda curiosidad. Se le quedo viendo durante un momento, bien, nadie podía negar que esa creatura fuera parte de la familia Taisho, sus ojos dorados y la pelusilla plateada de su cabeza lo confirmaran, pero los rasgos suaves y la forma de las cejas eran definitivamente heredados por su cuñada.**

 **\- encantador – escucho la voz burlona de su padre, levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido.**

 **\- ¿sabes? Aun espero verte así pero con uno que sea tuyo – le guillo un ojo Inuno a su hijo menor, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.**

 **\- sandeces, yo no necesito nada de esto – se quejó con un bufido, él no tenía tiempo para perder criando niños, no si quería mantener a Taisho corp. En la cima. Estaba apunto de agregar algo mas cuando una manita tomo un mechon de su cabello y tiro con demaciada fuerza.**

 **\- ¿vez a lo que me refiero? – gruño intentando safarse, pero esa cosa era fuerte.**

 **\- eso dices ahora, pero no dudo que algún día pueda verte correteando con un pequeño niño o malcriando a una pequeña niña – sonrió Inuno luego de ayudar a que él bebe soltara el cabello de su tío; Sesshomaru por su parte decidió no agregar nada, pues le saldría contra producente, lo que si no puedo evitar fue preguntarse qué hacia el inútil de Inuyasha que no regresaba.**

 **\- padre ¿esta cosa es de aguas? – pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio.**

 **\- ¿Qué? Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Inuno extrañado, ni que se tratara de un perrito.**

 **\- porque está escurriendo – se quejó pasándole el bulto y sacudiendo su brazo derecho completamente empapado." (Les dejo a ustedes la elección, ¿quieren que el bebé sea un niño o una niña?)**

1 Alimento de consistencia cremosa y espesa que se obtiene básicamente cociendo en agua harina tostada en aceite, leche y caldo.


	8. Sorpresa

**Hola chicos, aquí el penúltimo capítulo, les debo una mega disculpa por tardarme tanto, para demostrarles mi buena voluntad, aquí, al final de este capítulo les traigo un fragmento que aparecerá en mi próximo fic, "Dualidad y Sentimientos" el cual será la continuación de "El Correcto" si me dejan muchos review en mis fic actuales me esforzare para traerles el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **P.D. Dejo más escenas regadas en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fic publicados a partir de esta fecha, así que ahí dense una vuelta para verlas.**

 **Sorpresa**

Si Rin pudiese elegir ahora mismo estaría con los lobos, no ahí, atrapada en ese apestoso cuarto, el cual ahora mismo parecía un horno. Estaba enfada, tenía calor, sed, y hambre, quiso dar una patada a la puerta pero no era posible, tenía su tobillo izquierdo encadenado a la pata de la cama. Se dejó caer sentada en el piso gruñendo de furia, bueno, ahora si su tío se había pasado de la raya, aunque también podría decirse que se lo había buscado. En las últimas semanas había intentado fugarse más veces de las que podía contar.

Se había cansado de su situación, de estar prisionera en casa de sus tíos, no sabía lo que querían hacerle, pero no pensaba quedarse ahí para averiguarlo y esperar a que Sesshomaru fuera a rescatarla tampoco ayudaría, después de todo habían pasado dos semanas y él ni se había molestado en buscarla. Su primer intento de huida fue un desastre, había intentado escapar por la ventana del cuarto, pero era demasiado pequeña, incluso para que ella pasara. Luego intento escaparse por la puerta, pero era inútil sin la llave. Hizo de todo para conseguirla, intento fabricar un cancho con las pajas del colchón, pero era demasiado endeble y no consiguió nada, luego intento mandar a Ah y Un para conseguirla, pero su tía se dio cuenta y los había perseguido por toda la mansión con una escoba hasta que los gatitos volvieron al cuarto donde se escondieron bajo la cama por 3 días.

Siguió intentándolo otras veces, hasta que, un día, ya desesperada de no conseguir resultados, había terminado estrellándole una bandeja en la cabeza al guardia que fue a traerle la comida, (su tío seguía cortándole las raciones de comida a no más de una o dos al día y siempre las mismas gachas de avena y vinagre para beber, aunque a veces algún criado se apiadaba de ella y le daba agua en vez de vinagre). Sorprendentemente funciono, el guardia no había esperado que ella lo atacara y menos con tanta fuerza. Cuando el uniformado cayo, Rin tomo a sus gatitos y hecho a correr. De hecho hubiera conseguido escapar si su tío no hubiese cruzado la puerta en el mismo segundo que ella alcanzo la manija de la puerta principal. Incluso en ese momento intento pelear contra él, pero Naraku la agarro del cabello y la llevo, literalmente a rastras de vuelta a ese cuartucho y la encadeno al pie de la cama.

Y desde entonces ahí estaba, encerrada, encadenada y sola. Al menos aun tenia a Ah y Un con ella, de hecho, si no fuera por las cosas que le traían de la cocina seguramente se habría muerto de hambre. Volvió a levantarse del piso y se sentó en la cama, la verdad no había nada que hacer en ese apestoso cuarto, ni siquiera tenía telas para bordar, algún libro que leer, nada para entretenerse. Lo único que podía hacer era dormir, e incluso eso ya la tenía harta. Se recostó completamente y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, lo mejor era que ahorrara fuerzas, y planeara su próximo escape pronto, porque algo le decía que, lo que sea que planeaban sus tíos para ella, podría suceder de un momento a otro.

\- ¡te digo que deberías encargarte de ella! ¡Hoy mismo! – gritaba Kagura como una enloquecida, Naraku la ignoro mientras seguía revisando los libros de cuentas.

\- nos está saliendo demasiado costosa, y no podemos tocar el dinero de tu hermano porque ella sigue viva – continuo despotricando la baronesa, pero Naraku solo fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿quieres callarte de una vez? No puedo concentrarme con tus gritos y alaridos de arpía – le exigió a su mujer cuando sus oídos no pudieron más.

\- ¡no me callo! ¡¿Se puede saber que tanto esperas para desacerté de esa mocosa?! ¡Lo poco que queda de la mísera herencia de tu padre está por acabarse! ¡Y NO PODEMOS RECLAMAR LO DE TU HERMANO PORQUE DEJÓ COMO HEREDERA A RIN Y NO A TI! ¿Por qué no la haces desaparecer como a tu hermano y su odiosa mujer? – Naraku estrello los documentos en el escritorio y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – grito tan fuerte que incluso los vidrios retumbaron. Un segundo después Kagura tenía a su marido encima sujetándola con fuerza por el cuello y la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que los sirvientes escuchan y repiten todo? ¿Quieres que todo el principado se entere? ¿Es que no tienes cerebro? – le gruño en voz baja.

\- me haces daño… - se quejó Kagura enseñando los dientes. Pero Naraku apenas y la escucho, aflojo el agarre de su mano apenas lo suficiente para que ella dejara de sisearle como una víbora.

\- escucha muy bien, a mí tampoco me agrada tener a Rin aquí, pero no puedo hacerla desaparecer tan fácilmente – le hablo en voz baja, mientras miraba con recelos las puesta de su despacho.

\- si hubiésemos encontrado a Rin hace meses creme que lo único que quedaría de ella sería un mal recuerdo y algún peor olor, pero estuvo a punto de casarse con Sesshomaru, si desaparece ahora sería demasiado sospechoso – le susurro peligrosamente al oído.

\- entonces nunca obtendremos su herencia – mascullo furiosa Kagura, pero bajando la voz; una cosa en la que coincidía con su marido era su opinión sobre los criados y sus lenguas sueltas. Naraku sonrió y soltó a su esposa con delicadeza.

\- yo no he dicho eso – Kagura lo observo con una ceja alzada mientras se frotaba el cuello, por fortuna Naraku no le había dejado marcas.

\- ¿entonces que harás? Dijiste que no puedes desaparecerla porque el conde sospecharía – se quejó la mujer alisando su vestido y reacomodando sus joyas. Naraku enseño los dientes en una sonrisa de miedo lado.

\- no mientras esta en nuestra custodia – dijo volviendo al escritorio para revisar sus papeles otra vez.

\- no comprendo – se quejó Kagura cruzándose de brazos, lo que le gano una pequeña risa de parte de su esposo.

\- ¿recuerdas al marques Akabo? – pregunto poniendo en orden unas hojas antes de remojar una pluma en el tintero.

\- ¿ese viejo asqueroso desfigurado por la lepra? – pregunto con un estremecimiento la baronesa. El marques Akabo de Bavaria era un hombre débil, gordo, cobarde y patético, cuyo único reconocimiento era que su riqueza mal habida lo había librado de ser segregado y apartado de los asentamientos humanos y considerado muerto en vida por la iglesia.

\- correcto. Su único hijo vivo, Hakudoshi, es de la edad de Rin, y está buscando esposa… - aunque Naraku dejo colgando la idea Kagura sonrió enormemente.

\- oh, entonces si Rin se casa pasaría a ser problema de la familia de su marido – comenzó a decir sin dejar de sonreír.

\- exacto – asintió Naraku pero justo cuando creyó que Kagura por fin lo dejaría tranquilo, los labios rojos de su mujer se curvaron hacia abajo.

\- pero entonces significaría que la herencia de tu hermano parasita a manos del marques y terminaríamos sin una moneda – volvió a quejarse, Naraku tomo aire un segundo antes de contestar.

\- bueno, para ir desde colonia a Bavaria hay que atravesar cierto camino en la montaña, junto a los precipicios… – la sonrisa de Kagura volvió a brillar en su cara, ahora entendía, después de todo el marques Akabo y su hijo Hakudoshi eran los últimos de su linaje, por ello estaban tan desesperados por casar al joven heredero, pero si algo les pasaba…

\- ahora recuerdo porque me case contigo – Naraku le devolvió la sonrisa a su mujer mientras ella salía del estudio, bien, ahora al menos tendría algo de paz, al menos en lo que arreglaba los últimos cabos sueltos.

 _Varios días después…_

Rin estaba sentada en su cama mientras cepillaba a Un, parecía muy tranquila pero por dentro quería gritar de frustración, ya habían pasado casi dos meses y no había avanzado nada en su plan de escape, ni siquiera había estado cerca, el principal problema era que no podía zafarse de esa apestosa cadena. Lo peor era que ahora no pasaba todo el tiempo sola, al menos una vez al día su tía entraba en su habitación, la miraba unos minutos y se iba, en otras ocasiones llegaba con una criada que le tomaba las medidas o le hacía probarse cosas. Aquello la tenía de los nervios, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y aun así sabía que no era bueno, sus tíos solo llegarían a preocuparse de su apariencia si era para un funeral de ataúd abierto con ella en la caja de madera.

El chillido de Un la hizo volver a la realidad, había estado tan frustrada que sin querer le apretó la cola a su gatito. Intento disculparse con él pero Un le bufo enojado antes de salir por la ventana, bien, al menos no era la única de mal humor, pero ahora estaba sola, Ah había salido solo minutos antes que Un. Volvió a la cama y se puso a juguetear con la cadena de su tobillo, conto los eslabones intento anudarla y desanudarla incluso se puso a golpetear con ella para crear pequeñas melodías, al final esa cadena se había convertido en su pasatiempo.

Sintiéndose patética dejo a un lado la cadena u se dejó colgar de cabeza sobre el borde de la cama, debería haber algo que pudiera hacer para salir de ahí de una vez por todas o estaría perdida. Estaba intentando pensar en otra cosa cuando un bultito blanco le llamo la atención. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo sobre el colchón y estiro las manos hasta agarrar aquel bulto de tela. Era muy pequeño, era suyo porque la tela era un pañuelo que ella había bordado. Lo descubrió con cuidado y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver el ratón momificado dentro, pero luego se calmó, se había olvidado de él por completo después de que Un lo dejara a sus pies semanas atrás. Estaba pensando en tirarlo por la ventana cuando la puerta de su celdita se abrió de golpe.

\- bien, ya estas levantada, tenemos trabajo que hacer – su tía le siseo con una sonrisa digna de una serpiente. Rin frunció el ceño y trato de alejarse, pero la cadena no la dejo ir muy lejos.

\- vamos no te muevas tanto, que si no tardaran más en quitarte eso del pie – la regaño, pero Rin aun así se puso en guarda ¿iban a desencadenarla? ¿Para qué?

\- listo, ahora apresúrate que… - comenzó a decir lady Kagura sujetándola del brazo, pero entonces noto el pañuelo hecho bola que tenía su sobrina en la mano.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué has estado escondiendo? – gruño entre dientes, Rin rápidamente trato de esconder el pañuelo.

\- nada, no es anda – se quejó pero su tía solo la miro como si quiera ahorcarla.

\- ¡mentira cochina! ¡DAME ESO AHORA MISMO! – se le echó encima y no tardaron en ponerse a forcejear, al final lady Kumo se hizo con el pañuelo y lo levanto triunfante.

\- ¿lo ves pequeña mocosa? Yo siempre consigo lo que… - comenzó a decir pomposamente mientras desenvolvía el pequeño paquete, pero de pro0nto un grito de terror resonó en el lugar, sin duda lady Kumo había esperado todo menos un ratón muerto. Viendo Rin que esa era su oportunidad paso de largo a su tía y corrió directa a la puerta. Kagura, después de habérsele pasado el susto intento agarrarla pero Rin le estrello la puerta en la cara, justo en la nariz.

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LA DETENGA! – chillo Kagura sujetándose la nariz sangrante. Pero Rin la ignoro y continúo corriendo, bajo las escaleras a saltos, y estaba a mitad del vestíbulo cuando unas manos la sujetaron duramente. Negándose a permitir que la encerraran de nuevo se puso a pelear con uñas y dientes.

\- deja de pelear maldita sea – la amenaza de su tío Naraku la hizo congelarse un segundo, sonaba como si quiera romperle el cuello.

\- eso está mejor, llévensela y lávenla bien, tiene que estar presentable en una hora – ordeno empujándola a un grupo de criados, nuevamente Rin intento zafarse del agarre de los sirvientes pero fue inútil.

\- espero que le arranquen la piel con la esponja… - escucho decir a su tía, mientras la arrastraban por un pasillo.

La siguiente hora fue un suplicio para Rin, primero la llevaron a un cuarto aparte de la mansión donde un grupo de mujeres con miradas agrias la hizo desvestirse antes de, literalmente, empujarla a una bañera llena de agua caliente. Después no pudo decir si la estaban bañando o intentaban ahogarla, dos mujeres el tallaban con fuerza los brazos y las manos mientras otra de estrujaba el cabello, para luego sumergirla bajo el agua hasta dejarla sin aire, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, por no hablar cuando le lavaron el resto del cuerpo. Lo siguiente fue vestirla, le echaron encima como 25 kilos de telas entre vestido y vestido, hasta que finalmente escogieron uno de cuello lo suficientemente alto para esconder su cicatriz pero dejar al descubierto parte de la piel de su cuello. Después le cepillaron el cabello con tal fuerza que se sorprendió de no encontrarse calva frente al espejo, le pintaron los labios y le pusieron un par de joyas sencillas. Al final, una hora después fue empujada nuevamente en una salita, donde estaban su tío, un hombre feo y gordo, además de un joven de su edad.

\- vaya, ya era hora – escucho que su tío se quejaba, peor no sonaba realmente enfadado, más bien parecía rebosante de felicidad.

\- ¿esta es la chica? – pregunto el anciano frente a ella, lo vio ponerse de pie, haciendo sus carnes temblar de tal manera que Rin sintió que podría devolver el estómago en cualquier momento. A media que dirigía hacia ella le llego una horrenda peste, tan fuerte que la de las ciudades y las cloacas parecía el perfume de un campo de flores.

\- es ella – asintió su tío moviéndose junto a ella, pero no para protegerla de ese cerdo.

\- veo que no solo dijiste la verdad, si no que te quedaste corto – sonrió el anciano gordo estirando su mano, sabiendo que quería agarrarla Rin trato de retroceder, pero el puño de hierro de su tío la sujeto del brazo antes de que consiguiera alejarse.

\- sin duda es preciosa, a pesar de ser casi una niña – el marques le tomo la barbilla a Rin y ella estuvo segura de que ahora si iba a vomitar, no solo su olor era peor a causa de la cercanía, si no que su mano estaba grasienta y sudada, era grotesco.

\- no se confié marques, bajo esa carita de niña es una mujer – escucho reír a Naraku, el marques sonrió mostrando unas encías asquerosas donde solo sobresalían a lo much dientes podridos.

\- Hakudoshi, ¿tú qué opinas de esta florecilla? – llamo el pestilente hombre a su hijo, pero en ningún momento quito su sudaba mano de la mandíbula de la chica. El joven, que hasta entonces no había dicho ni una sola palabra, levanto la mista y miro a Rin de arriba abajo con la misma mirada que tenía un hombre que compraba un caballo o una vaca.

\- es flacucha, pero al menos servirá – murmuro despectivo con un encogimiento de hombros. Una parte del miedo de Rin retrocedió para volverse indignación como si fuera su culpa haber bajado tanto de peso, " _ya me gustaría ver como quedarían cualquiera de los tres después de dos meses comiendo solo gachas y vinagre_ " pensó furiosa y con ganas de escupir. Lo hubiera hecho su tío no hubiese apretado su brazo duramente a manera de advertencia.

\- mi sobrina ha estado ayunado como penitencia antes de la boda – fue la explicación que dio Naraku, Rin se hubiese quedado boquiabierta si ese puerco no estuviese agarrando todavía su mandíbula. ¿Ayunando? ¡Ese maldito la había estado matando de hambre sin consultarla y…! ¡¿HABÍA DICHO **BODA**?!

\- eso no es problema, ya nos encargaremos de que este bien alimentada para procrear a mis nietos – una última sonrisa desdentada después el viejo marques soltó a Rin, que tenía la piel casi verde.

\- ¿debo entender que la boda es un hecho? – escucho preguntar a su tío por entre la bruma de la sorpresa.

\- por supuesto, querido barón, no podría estar más encantado de convertir a una joven como ella en mi _querida_ nuera – sonrió el marques rascándose la barriga, a Rin esa risa no le gustó nada.

\- lamentablemente debemos marcharnos ahora, hay preparativos que queremos hacer – exclamo exagerando la tristeza en su voz.

\- Hakudoshi, dile adiós a tu prometida, aunque no será por mucho tiempo – ordeno a su hijo, el cual se puso de pie y se aproximó hasta Rin, con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

\- nos veremos pronto, querida –le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo, pero Rin sintió como si en lugar de piel humana la estuviese rozando el filo de un cuchillo.

\- no puedo esperar a trabajar en ti – le murmuro al oído, bien, esto no le gustaba pero para nada. Una vez aquellos invitados se marcharon Rin se zafo del agarre de su tío de un manotazo, gran error, Naraku la acorralo contra la pared sujetándola por el cuello, antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso para escapar por la puerta.

\- más te vale comportarte, deberías estar agradecida mocosa, te he conseguido un marido rico que te mantendrá el resto de tu vida – le siseo furioso, mientras intentaba escuchar al exterior, no iba a gritarle a Rin hasta que Hakudoshi y su asqueroso padre se hubiesen alejado de la mansión.

\- ¡eres un desgraciado! ¡No voy a casarme con ese hombre!, no importa con lo que me amenazases – gruño Rin aun cuando sabía que su tío podría romperle el cuello en un segundo si se lo propusiera. Pero contrario a sus expectativas Naraku solo sonrió con burla.

\- aun después de todo sigues siendo valiente, sin duda eres hija de mi hermano – aflojo su agarre sobre el cuello femenino mientras hablaba.

\- muy bien, si no quieres casarte con Hakudoshi, no te forzare, eres demasiado terca – murmuro encogiéndose de hombros mientras se alejaba de ella.

\- ¡tampoco me pienso quedar aquí! ¡Voy a escaparme! – chillo Rin, aunque estaba sorprendida de que Naraku hubiese accedido tan fácilmente a su negativa de casarse.

\- adelante, la puerta está abierta – se encogió de hombros el barón mientras se servía una copa de licor. Rin no sabía si eso era una trampa, pero no pensaba desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

\- ¿sabías que existe más de una forma de despellejar a un gato? –la burla de su tío la hizo detenerse a pocos pasos de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia. Naraku le ofreció una sonrisa sádica al tiempo que una puerta lateral se abría, revelando a su tía Kagura, que tenía la nariz aun anchada, llevando una jaula en las manos ¡con Ah y Un adentro!

\- ¡déjalos ir! ¡SON MIOS! – grito entre enfadada y horrorizada, sabía que su tía les tenia maña a sus gatitos desde que la arañaron, y su gusto por el sadismo solo era superado por el de su tío.

\- yo creo que no, estos animales, al igual que todo lo que tú tienes nos pertenece como tus tutores legales – sonrió Kagura agitando la jaulita para hacer maullar de miedo a los gatitos.

\- ¿sabes? Me costó mucho atraparlos, quizá sería bueno dejarlos a los perros para que practiquen la cacería – sonrió aún más Kagura levantando la jaula para mirar cara a cara a los dos felinos.

\- no tienen derecho… ¡esto es crueldad! – sollozo, Ah y Un era lo único que le quedaba, de hecho, eran los únicos setes vivos que aun la querían. Además los perros de caza de sus tíos eran famosos por su crueldad y gusto por despedazar animales durante las cacerías.

\- bien, quizá podría devolvértelos, si accedes a casarte con Hakudoshi – le ofreció Naraku tomando un trago del licor rojo.

\- y-yo… - comenzó a tartamudear Rin con lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

\- piénsalo, una vez te cases todo lo que poseas será propiedad de tu marido. Si quieres que esos sacos de pulgas estén a salvo, solo debes ser obediente y decir "acepto" en la ceremonia - le indico Naraku, haciendo sonar las barras de metal de la jaula con la piedra de uno de sus anillos.

\- no llores niña, o te quedaran arrugas – la "consoló" su tía mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas con su uña arañando ligeramente su piel.

 _Unos días después…_

Ahora Rin estaba sentada frente a un espejo mientras aquellas mujeres la peinaban y arreglaban. Aquel día era su boda, pero no era para nada como lo había imaginado cuando niña, e incluso meses antes cuando vivía con Sesshomaru. Esa mañana, luego de que había llorado toda la noche hasta caer dormida, su tía la despertó sujetándola del cabello y arrastrándola fuera de la cama y la habitación antes de arrojarla a las garras de las viejas criadas. Nuevamente había sido bañada por esas mujeres, esta vez con mucha más brusquedad que la vez anterior. La peinaron, perfumaron y polvearon tanto que apenas se sentía capas de respirar sin marearse, luego le pusieron un vestido rojo, ricamente bordado en oro y plata, lleno de joyas y ajustado, tanto que le costaba lo moverse. Y ahora le trenzaban una corona de flores en el cabello.

Una vez estuvo lista le hicieron subir en una carrosa igualmente adornada con lazos y flores. Junto a ella iba su tía, vestida con toda clase de adornos y joyas, tanto que el brillo de las mismas le lastimaba los ojos, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía tal nudo en la garganta que se preguntaba de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para no llorar. Para ella ese carruaje no la llevaba a una nueva vida, la llevaba a una subasta de esclavos, a donde sería entregada al menor postor. Para cuando llegaron a la iglesia, su tío la recibió, parecía extremadamente molesto, pero ella no se puso a pensar el porqué de su mal humor, solo acepto su mano y espero hasta que fue el momento de caminar hacia el altar.

Por el camino a la iglesia (que estaba llena a reventar de gente) había pensado en distintas formas de escapar de eso, pero no había encontrado el modo. Su mejor opción sería esperar al banquete después de la boda para escapar, pero eso significaría dejar a tras a sus gatitos, los cuales su tía tenia aun metidos en esa horrible jaula en la parte trasera del carruaje. Quizá si conseguía despistar a su esposo y suegro durante el viaje de regreso a Bavaria podría tomarlos y escapar al bosque.

Ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando echó un vistazo al novio. Ahí no estaba Hakudoshi, sino Sesshomaru, solo en una plataforma de marfil elevada, con un dosel de vides entrelazadas al hierro que se alzaba varios metros por encima de él. Su chaqueta de terciopelo ébano tenía gruesas cuerdas trenzadas alrededor de sus hombros, me recordaba a lo que los reyes usaban en las ceremonias oficiales. Era abotonada hasta arriba, el alto cuello marcando la fuerte y cincelada línea de su mandíbula. Su pantalón era también negro, pero la capa que cubría sus hombros y se amontonaba a sus pies era escarlata. Sus bordes estaban adornados con armiño y una gran cadena de oro la mantenía cerrada, un colgante de oro y azabache del tamaño de su puño colgaba del centro.

En resumen, estaba magnífico. Caminó por el pasillo, apenas notando a nadie más. Incluso la presión de la mano de su tío se desvaneció. El cabello de Sesshomaru estaba peinado completamente hacia atrás, revelando sus ligeros picos de viuda. La ausencia de las plateadas edras de cabello hizo que sus rasgos delgados, cejas fuertes y altos pómulos fueran mucho más llamativos, y sus ojos de color dorado parecían penetrar en su alma. _Ven a mí_ , ordenaban silenciosamente. Incluso si quisiera negarse, cosa que no quería, no hubiese podido. Ignorando el fuerte agarre de su tío sobre su mano se zafo de él y tomo la mano de Sesshomaru, que la invitaba a subir al altar, a su lado. Un hombre de cabello gris con una larga túnica blanca subió desde atrás del altar hasta ellos. Luego se hizo la señal de la cruz mientras entonaba algo en latín.

\- queridos hermanos - dijo con un fuerte acento italiano.

\- estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en los lazos del santo matrimonio… - mientras el ministro hablaba Rin intentaba acomodar las piezas de ese puzle en su cabeza ¿Cómo había llegado Sesshomaru hasta ahí (no que se quejara al respecto)? Se suponía que iba a casarse con otro hombre por orden de sus tíos ¿él había hecho algo para impedirlo? Y si era así ¿Por qué no fue por ella antes? No dejaba de preguntarse, pero entonces el oficiador dijo:

\- ¿puedo tener los anillos? – Rin se quedó helada. Con toda la actividad del día, había olvidado que no tenía anillos. ¿Ahora qué? Para su sorpresa, Marie una de sus antiguas ayas, subió a la tarima escoltada por Jaken. El anciano mayordomo de ojos saltones debía ser el padrino de Sesshomaru. Le pasó algo al conde, luego Marie tomó su ramo mientras presionaba algo dentro de su mano. Miró hacia abajo, aliviada de ver bandas ver el aro de oro enjoyado formando un anillo.

\- pon el anillo en su mano - dijo el oficiador.

\- ¿tomarás, Sesshomaru Taisho conde de Colonia, a esta mujer, Rin Kumo, como tu esposa...? -Las palabras se convirtieron en ruidos borrosos cuando vio el anillo de oro ancho con un enorme diamante blanco que Sesshomaru deslizó en su dedo.

\- lo hare… - las palabras de Sesshomaru adornadas por su arrogante y triunfadora sonrisa fueron como una descarga eléctrica para Rin, esto debía ser un sueño…

 _Continuara…_

" **La acorralo contra la pared con brusquedad, maldito fuera si permitía que lo rechazara nuevamente, ella era suya, y por ello debía estar a su lado. Rin sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al momento de que los ojos de Sesshomaru atrapaban los suyos como una enorme red dorada.**

 **\- ¿no lo has entendido todavía? Eres mía Rin, y no dejare que te marches de mi lado – le susurró al oído, tan cerca que Rin sintió que se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca. Se humedeció los labios en un intento por calmarse antes de pronunciar una palabra que había estado rondando su mente desde hace tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con la voz atorada en la garganta. En respuesta Sesshomaru bajo la cabeza y la beso, saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios.**

 **Rin se sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos, era curioso, Sesshomaru era un ser frio y rígido como el hielo, pero la hacía arder como si estuviese hecho de metal fundido, su aroma la embriagaba, y el toque de su piel era como una descarga eléctrica. Sintió algo duro apretándose contra su vientre y respigo, ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara tan rápido? Sentía que sus piernas estaban por dejar de sostenerla cuando Sesshomaru rompió el beso, él también había sentido algo.**

 **\- Rin ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – pregunto contra su oído haciéndola temblar, pero no solo por el deseo."**


	9. Milagros

**Saludos chicos, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho. Y también pido que me perdonen, pero en este caso no habrá un epilogo, ahora sí, esperen dentro de poco el primer capítulo de "Dualidad y sentimientos", si aún tienen alguna sugerencia o petición para esta historia déjenmela en los review, y recuerden que las reglas son simples, sin comentarios no hay capitulo nuevo. Ahora recuerden que estoy en la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir, pero prometo que aprovechare lo que tenga para traerles los capítulos nuevos lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Milagros**

Rin estaba tan sorprendida que cuando le toco a ella recitar los votos no pensó realmente en lo que debía decir, solo repitió los mismos votos que había recitado el conde antes de ella de manera mecánica. No podía creerlo, ¿esto era real o era que se había desmayado por culpa de la inanición? La ceremonia trascurría con normalidad, ignorando completamente el desorden mental de la novia. Sesshomaru permanecía quietó y estoico como una piedra mientras sostenía las manos de su novia con dulzura y calidez, aunque Rin sintió que la apretaba ligeramente cuando el sacerdote llego a la parte de "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" ella también contuvo la respiración, pero contrario a sus temores ni su tío ni tía pronunciaron u na sola palabra, de hecho toda la sala quedo en silencio como si cada uno de los invitados se tensara a la expectativa. Pero nadie dijo nada.

Entonces vinieron las palabras que Rin nunca había pensado que oiría, al menos no con Sesshomaru junto a ella en un altar. "los declaro marido y mujer", los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Pero ella apenas y se dio cuenta de ello, toda su atención estaba puesta en Sesshomaru, el calor de sus manos era real, su aroma era real, ¡y el hormigueo que le provocaba en su piel cuando la beso era más que real! Aquello no podía ser un sueño. La separación fue tan dolorosa como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero no podían seguir besándose o Sesshomaru estaba seguro que adelantaría la luna de miel a ese mismo instante y los clérigos los lincharían por blasfemos.

Salieron de la iglesia tomados de la mano, de hecho, el resto del día Sesshomaru apenas y se alejó de ella, casi parecía que estaban atados por los tobillos, incluso cuando llego la hora del banquete no la soltó un segundo, bueno, solo lo necesario para que ella comiera. Ni bien Rin tomo asiento en la mesa de banquetes, toda el hambre que había acumulado esos últimos meses despertó estrujando dolorosamente su estómago, sin duda estimulada por la variedad de olores y alimentos apetitosos. Aquel era un banquete de reyes, en todo lo largo y ancho de la palabra, había todo tipo de carnes, legumbres, quesos, embutidos, pan recién horneado, dorado y crujiente, el vino corría como si fluyera de un rio al igual que el agua miel, en fin, cualquier tipo de manjar imaginable estaba presente en las mesas.

Olvidando de los modales Rin se puso a comer de todo lo que había en la mesa, tomando la carne y el pan directamente con las manos y arrancándolos de cuajo con los dedos en lugar de cortarlos con un chuchillo; después de todo semanas enteras comiendo gachas y vinagre pasaban factura. Estaba dándole un mordisco nada elegante a un muslo de cordero cuando cayó en cuenta de que Sesshomaru la miraba atentamente. Trago duro, ¿pero que le pasaba? Sesshomaru era un noble impórtate, acababa de casarse con ella, y en lugar de comportarse como una dama estaba devorando todo lo que se le ponía enfrene como un lobo famélico. Vio que Sesshomaru se inclinaba para acercarse más a ella, estaba segura de que se desmayaría de la vergüenza, pero él solo le limpio una gota de salsa que sobresalía de la comisura de sus labios y luego le sirvió una rebanada de pan con pescado bañada en salsa de especias, sin saber que decir se limitó a seguir comiento, aunque esta vez intento vigilar sus modales en la mesa.

Después de la cena vino un gran baile, como en la noche de su compromiso desastroso, Sesshomaru llevo a rin a la pista de baile donde la hizo dar vueltas por todo el salón, aunque no era la primera vez que bailaban Rin no pudo evitar maravillarse de la fluidez y elegancia en los movimientos de Sesshomaru, y de que a pesar de que su capa prácticamente barría el piso no se tropezaba con ella en ningún momento. Hablando de tropezar, no había visto ni pelo de sus tíos desde la ceremonia, tampoco a su antiguo prometido ni de su asqueroso padre; no que se quejara al respecto.

Para cuando las campanas de la iglesia dieron la media noche Rin sentía que en vez de pies tenía dos bloques de piedra y sus parpados le pesaban tanto que se preguntaba cómo es que podía levantarlos al despertarse cada mañana. Nuevamente Sesshomaru se hizo cargo de la situación, envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rin y la guio fuera del salón de baile, directo a las habitaciones principales, a su paso los invitados se apartaban respetuosamente. Mientras algunos de ellos mostraban sonrisas genuinas y algunas picaras, mientras que muchas otras mostraban envidia y celos, la mayoría por parte de las damas y aristócratas casaderas invitadas. Pero ni Rin ni Sesshomaru les dieron la menor importancia.

Una vez llegaron a sus aposentos Rin no pudo aguantar más y se desplomo en la silla más cercana, tenía el cuerpo completamente agarrotado, las joyas y el vestido le pesaban demaciado, sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a destrenzar las flores de su cabello, cada movimiento de sus manos en su cabello era como un bálsamo relajante para la joven, pero al tempo que su cuerpo se relajó todos los sentimientos que había guardado en su interior afloraron como lava del cráter de un volcán.

\- ¿porque? – pregunto con voz casi apagada por el cansancio, peor no iba a dormirse aún, no hasta aclarar toda esa situación.

\- si las dejo más sobre tu cabello podrías quedarte calva – Rin hubiese brincado de la sorpresa a causa de la broma de su nuevo marido, pero con todo lo ocurrido en ese día dudaba que pudiera volver a sorprenderse en su vida.

\- sabe a lo que me refiero – se quejó ella, pero aunque quería pararse y encararlo no se movió de la silla.

\- ya habíamos discutido esto, Rin – murmuro Sesshomaru con tono serio sin dejar su labor con el cabello de la joven.

\- te quería como mi esposa, y cuando yo quiero algo lo obtengo – exclamo terminando de soltar el largo cabello negro de Rin sobre sus hombros, estaba por desatarle la gargantilla del cuello cuando noto que ella temblaba y apretaba fuertemente las agarraderas de la silla.

\- no lo entiendo, ¿entonces porque dejaste que me llevaran en primer lugar? ¿Y porque no fuiste por mí? - pregunto gruñendo ligeramente. Estaba sumamente molesta, todo lo que había sufrido y el tan campante…

\- ¿crees que disfrute sabiendo que esos parásitos te llevaban de mi lado? La única vez que me sentí así un mercenario casi me corto por la mitad - gruño Sesshomaru desabrochándole la gargantilla.

\- ¡Y AUN ASÍ LO PERMITISTE! Confiaba en que me protegerías y dejaste que ellos me llevaran ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LE HICIERON A MIS PADRES?! ¡¿DE LO QUE HABIAN PLANEADO HACERME A MI?! – Rin se levantó tan rápido que la silla en la que estaba sentada se estrelló contra el piso con un sonoro golpe, pero Sesshomaru no se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo la observo en silencio.

\- Rin, cálmate y escucha – le dijo con clama cuando el silencio se prolongó, pero eso fue un detonante, el rostro de la novio se volvió tan rojo como la tela de su vestido y se le hecho enzima con intenciones de golpearlo, o al menos lo intento, pues Sesshomaru era mucho más alto que ella, y además su cuerpo aún estaba debilitado por las semanas de ayuno y también por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta.

\- ¡NO! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar, no quiero más promesas vacías! – siguió dando golpes débiles al pecho del conde hasta que su fuerza se agotó y su furia se convirtió en lágrimas.

\- estoy cansada… - murmuro con la voz cortada por el llanto, los brazos de su marido la rodearon con suavidad, dándole calor.

\- entonces duerme, yo velare tu sueño – le indico con dulzura levantándola entre sus brazos, pero en su interior la rabia le revolvía las entrañas, no era la primera vez que llevaba a Rin en brazos, pero esta vez la noto demasiado delegada, demasiado ligera, incluso podía sentir sus huesos. - no quiero dormir – se quejó Rin aferrándose a su cuello cuando intento dejarla en la cama.

\- debes descansar, y recuperar tus fuerzas – le indico depositándola en el lecho, aunque le costo un poco de trabajo lograr que lo soltara.

\- no, no quiero, ¿Cómo sé que esto es real y no un sueño del cual voy a despertar para encontrarme nuevamente en ese feo cuarto con esa apestosa cadena en mi tobillo – murmuro ella aun con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos. El ceño de Sesshomaru se frunció con más fuerza que nunca.

\- ¿te tenia encadenada? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- si – asintió Rin, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¿te hicieron algo más? – pregunto Sesshomaru seriamente.

\- ¿acaso importa? – se quejó la muchacha, pero el conde no cejo.

\- me tenían solo a gachas y vinagre para comer, y eso solo una vez al día como mucho – explico sintiéndose amargada. Bueno no era del todo una sorpresa, ya se había imaginado que llevaba tiempo sin comer decentemente al verla devorar con desesperación en el banquete solo unas horas antes, pero no creyó que fuera a tanto.

\- ¿no lo sabias? - pregunto Rin girándose a verlo, estaba hecha una bolita y dándole la espalda. Sesshomaru suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

\- no… si lo hubiese sabido habría ido por ti mucho antes - confeso molesto, tanto con el barón como consigo mismo, se había confiado, había creído que Naraku no lastimaría a Rin, pero evidentemente se equivocó.

\- no debiste dejar que me llevaran entonces - volvió a reclamar la dama girando la cabeza para no verlo.

\- ellos eran tus tutores, ante la ley podían decidir todo sobre ti, haberme opuesto abiertamente a ello habría sido contra producente para ambos, incluso el príncipe tendría que haberse puesto de su lado, por muy fuerte que sea mi influencia en la corte – explico de la manera más sencilla que pudo.

\- entonces estoy condenada – murmuro Rin deprimida, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Una mujer pertenecía a su padre o a sus familiares varones para hacer lo que quisieran con su vida.

\- no – negó Sesshomaru tomándole de la mano, los ojos color avellana de Rin se enfrentaron directamente con el oro de su mirada.

\- eres mi esposa ahora, yo voy a protegerte – los ojos de Rin se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

\- pero… mis tíos, ellos están locos, no se detendrán hasta conseguir lo que desean – Sesshomaru se recostó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

\- ya no podrán hacerte daño, me he ocupado de ellos – aseguro acariciando cariñosamente la espalda femenina.

\- ¿los mataste? – pregunto Rin con la mejilla recargada contra su pecho, aunque no sonaba tan asustada como desearía, pero era difícil para ella no alegrarse de cierto modo por liberarse del yugo de sus perversos familiares.

\- no – negó Sesshomaru aunque ahora ganas no le faltaban.

\- me he ocupado que paguen, por todos sus crímenes – explico el conde, pero Rin seguía sin comprender.

 _Un par de semanas antes…_

 _Saker estaba en el suelo lloriqueando y cantando como un canario todo lo que sabía. Como lo habían contratado para un trabajo sencillo, solo acabar con un noble y su familia que viajaban sin escolta desde París hasta Colonia. No fueron difíciles de acabar, pero la hija había escapado dándole un pisotón a uno de los hombres que la reunían y había conseguido esconderse en el bosque. De ahí la había perdido de vista, pero no se molestaron en seguirla, era bien sabido que ese bosque en particular estaba infestado de lobos, y en esa época, cuando la comida escaseaba a acuosa del invierno, eran mucho más peligrosos; así que la dieron por muerta._

 _\- eso es todo… - murmuro asustado el mercenario, Sesshomaru lo vio desde arriba como si fuese una cucaracha._

 _\- ¿Quién te contrato? – volvió preguntar, el mercenario lo miro con su único ojo sano._

 _\- ya lo sabes, ¿por eso me seguiste no? –escupió el desagradable hombre. Pero se cayó cuando la espada del noble presiono peligrosamente contra su yugular._

 _\- responde – ordeno empujando un poco más el filo contra la mugrosa piel de su prisionero, el menor momento haría que se desangrara._

 _\- Naraku, Naraku Kumo – contesto rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Cómo te pago? es bien sabido que fue desheredado hace 9 años por el antiguo barón – gruño Sesshomaru, él había conocido al barón Onigumo, el abuelo de Rin cuando era un niño, era un buen hombre y sabio, pero al parecer demasiado benevolente._

 _-Con el cargamento, todas las mercancías que llevaba el carruaje, no había vivido tan bien en años - se burló Saker, pero Sesshomaru apenas y frunció un poco el ceño. Ya había confirmado sus primeras sospechas, ahora debía poner en marcha el resto de su plan._

 _\- lárgate de mí vista, y si eres listo no volverás a pisar este principado el resto de tu miserable vida – murmuro despectivamente al mercenario, bajo su espada y comenzó a alejarse._

 _\- creo que mejor voy a corregir un error que cometí hace años – sonrió Saker, él había intentado matar a Sesshomaru, cuando era poco más que un niño de diez años por encargo de una familia rival de los Taisho, creía haberlo logrado al golpearlo con su espada, pero no pensaba cometer el mismo error otra vez._

 _Tomo una daga de su cinturón y con un grito de guerra se dispuso a embestir al noble; pero Sesshomaru lo vio venir, se hizo a un lado en el último segundo justo cuando el mercenario paso por su lado le golpeó la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada. El criminal cayó al suelo con un ruido fuerte. Sesshomaru apretó ligeramente la empuñadura de su espada, ¿debería matarlo? Se preguntó, había esperado por eso mucho tiempo pero… volvió a envainar su espada y se acomodó la capa, dejaría que los guardias se encargaran de él, no valía la pena que se manchara las manos con semejante basura._

\- sabia que no fue un ataque al azar, esos bandidos sabían demaciados detalles – murmuro Rin cuando Sesshomaru termino su explicación.

\- exactamente – concordó Sesshomaru, aun no se veian a los ojos, pero no habían dejado de abrazarse.

\- pero… si Naraku nos quería muertos ¿Por qué fue a buscarme hace semanas? ¿Y porque me mantuvo viva todo este tiempo? – pregunto temblando, aunque Sesshomaru sabía que no tenía que ver con el frio los cubrió a ambos con una sábana.

\- en su testamento tu abuelo dejo todos sus bienes a tu padre, y este a su vez te lo dejo a ti – Rin hipo al escuchar esas palabras.

\- cuando nos comprometimos toda la aristocracia del principado supo que estabas viva, si te mataba de inmediato las sospechas caerías sobre él, y todo su esfuerzo seria en vano, pero si te casabas con otro noble, tu fortuna pasaría a manos de tu marido y su familia – continuo explicando Sesshomaru.

\- así que en cuanto me casara con el hijo del marques Akabo nos mataría a ambos y así se quedaría con dos herencias – la sola idea la hizo querer llorar de miedo, su tío realmente estaba loco.

\- ¿Cómo lo convenciste de entregarte mi mano a ti en lugar de a Hakudoshi? – aun le asaltaba esa duda, si su tío estaba tan desesperado por matarla jamás hubiese aceptado que ella se casara con Sesshomaru, y no creía en los lapsus bondadosos de la gente mala.

\- ¿eso? Fue la parte fácil – sonrió Sesshomaru.

 _El día anterior_

 _Naraku se encontraba en su sala privada bebiendo una copa de licor rojo y brillante, estaba refulgente de alegría. Todo había salido como la seda en su plan, bueno casi, aún faltaba el paso final y más importante, después podría dejar ese principado y viajar a potras provincias para hacer buen uso de su casi nueva fortuna. Estaba por dar otro sorbo cuando escucho golpes en la puerta principal de la mansión, primero se extrañó, era pasada la media noche ¿Quién querría venir a esas horas? Encogiéndose de hombros lo ignoro, que sus criados se encargaran de eso. Acababa de recostarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea solo un instante antes de que la puerta del estudio con un sonoro estruendo. Dejando ver una sombra parada en el umbral._

 _-¡¿pero qué demonio…?! – pregunto alarmado poniéndose de pie, y buscando algo con que defenderse._

 _\- ¿le parece que esa es la forma de recibir a un visitante, barón? – una sonrisa peligrosa brillo entre las sobras antes de que el extraño diera un paso más cerca de la luz de la chimenea._

 _\- ¡Lord Sesshomaru! – exclamo espantado el barón, ¿Qué hacía ahí el conde Taisho?_

 _\- ¿puedo saber a qué se debe su, inusual visita? – pregunto Naraku luego de que consiguió calmarse un poco._

 _\- vengo a pedir la mano de su sobrina – dijo Sesshomaru sin rodeos. Naraku parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido, y luego sonrió._

 _\- ¿está bromeando cierto? – pregunto intentando reírse, pero el conde no se movió._

 _\- es imposible, ya se lo dije hace semanas, Rin ya está comprometida – negó de inmediato, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Porque ahora?_

 _\- ¿esta insinuando que un marques en desgracia es mejor partido que yo por la mano de su sobrina? – le pregunto Sesshomaru retador, el barón se mordió los labios, era una pregunta con trampa, si decía que si sería una afrenta directa contra el noble más poderosos de Colonia, pero si decía que si…_

 _\- ¿Por qué su repentino interés en matrimoniarse con mi sobrina? Un noble de su alcurnia podría aspirar a damas de mayor categoría, ¿o acaso paso algo más entre ella y usted mientras estuvo en su casa? – la insinuación de Naraku casi hizo reír a Sesshomaru. Bien, el tenia eso contemplado a futuro, pero también le demostraba que Naraku tenía miedo de él, bien, porque hacia las cosas más fáciles._

 _\- no, pero tengo una oferta para usted, una que no podrá rechazar si es listo – murmuro llamando completamente la atención del barón._

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto Rin sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- le ofrecí un trato, yo financiaba todos sus negocios y el aceptaba darme tu mano – repitió Sesshomaru, Rin alzo la vista completamente anonadada.

\- eres idiota, ¡él va a traicionarte! – grito horrorizada, le conmovía se Sesshomaru se hubiese arriesgado tanto por ella, pero también sabía que su tío les arruinaría la vida y seguro que intentaría matarlos otra vez.

\- no podrá, en cuanto firmo que aceptaba nuestro matrimonio lo mande nuestro trato al demonio; entregue un listado de sus crímenes al príncipe de Luxemburgo junto con una muy buena cantidad de pruebas, será un milagro si consigue trabajo de estercolero – Rin no supo que pensar, estaba completamente en shock por la sorpresa.

\- ¿hiciste todo eso….Por mí? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

\- iría al mismísimo infierno por ti, te amo Rin – ni bien esas palabras dejaros su boca decenio hasta que sus labios apresaron los de su mujer, y poco a poco fueron evolucionando. Esa noche seria el principio de una larga vida llena de felicidad.

Pero esta felicidad se vio prontamente destrozada. Solo un par de años después de la boda una epidemia de peste bubónica asoló la ciudad. Los habitantes caían muertos como moscas en medio de las calles, los pobladores más pudientes comenzaron a huir en oleadas masivas, muchas veces llevándose solo la ropa que traían puesta y aquellos que no podían salir de Colonia esperaban resignados la muerte, dedicándose todo el día a cargar y enterrar cadáveres. Incluso las familias más poderosas se vieron presas de la horrible enfermedad, especialmente las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos. Tan pronto como las noticias llegaron a sus oídos, el conde mando a que todos sus sirvientes y criados se recluyeran en la mansión y no se acercaran en absoluto a la ciudad, eso también incluyo as u esposa, y a él mismo, temerosos de que el mínimo contacto pudiera contagiarlos de aquella enfermedad. Al menos mientras preparaba su propia huida a sus propiedades campestres donde se estimaba no había llegado aún la enfermedad.

Una noche la condesa despertó presa de una alta fiebre, que le ocasionaban fuertes escalofríos y dolorosos espasmos, estuvo en vela hasta el amanecer, y aun entonces el malestar no cedió, solo empeoro, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía que su cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento, ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse de la cama. Preocupado por la salud de su mujer el conde pidió a las criadas más viejas e incluso a los caballerangos que tuvieran el más mínimo conocimiento en herbolaria, pero nada pudieron hacer por su señora. A pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas por Sesshomaru, Rin se había contagiado de la peste.

Desesperado mando a llamar a los mejores médicos y curanderos de la región, pero la salud de su esposa disminuía cada día, llego al punto que estaba tan débil que no podía levantar la cabeza para beber un poco de agua. Ignorando completamente las advertencias delos médicos Sesshomaru permaneció todo el tiempo que pudo al lado de su mujer, atendiéndola de primera mano y cumpliendo hasta la más mínima e insignificante de sus peticiones. Más sus cuidados fueron inútiles, y pocos días después de contraer la enfermedad la joven condesa murió en los brazos de su marido.

Por las circunstancias, no se podía ni pensar en un entierro solemne, ni hablar de un velorio digno; así que Sesshomaru se vio forzado a enterrar al momento a su mujer en el cementerio de los Santos Apóstoles. Sin embargo, para honrar de alguna manera a la difunta, quiso que sus joyas fuesen enterradas con ella, además mando a que le pusieran el mejor de sus vestidos, uno hecho de seda blanca con bordados de plata y diamantes, de tal manera que, cuando la colocaron en el féretro parecía un ángel dormido en una cama de oro y piedras preciosas. Como ultima despedida le puso él mismo la gargantilla de oro y rubíes, aquel primer regalo que le había dado, y aun así, sentía que todos sus obsequios eran nada comparado con toda la felicidad que ella le había dado.

Pero esto fue advertido por un matrimonio de enterradores, unos que conocían a la difunta muy bien, verla muerta dio un regocijo a sus negros corazones, además de que la visión de tan rico tesoro depositado en el féretro hizo brillar sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Así, tentados por la codicia y la sed de venganza, Naraku y Kagura abrieron la fosa, bajo el abrigo de la noche sin luna, para robar las ricas alhajas. Pues desde que Sesshomaru les había fastidiado los negocios habían caído en desgracia tan rápido que antes de que se cumpliera el primer mes de matrimonio de su sobrina, se vieron en la calle, sin un centavo y con sus propiedades y bienes confiscados por los banqueros y la iglesia.

Ya llevaban cogidas varias de las joyas, cuando Kagura vio la perfecta gargantilla en el cuello de Rin, sonriendo como una bruja la antigua baronesa se dispuso a arrancarla directamente de su cuello, pero ni bien sus dedos enflaquecidos y negros de tierra rozaron el borde dorado de la joya, la dama, que en realidad no había muerto, sino que solamente había sufrido un letargo, volvió en sí y sujeto la muñeca de su tía, impidiendo así que le quitaran su más preciada joya. Espantados, sus tíos huyeron internándose en el bosque dando gritos de terror, donde nadie más los volvió a ver nunca. Aun atontada por el letargo, Rin se levantó de su tumba, y a pasos de borracho salió del cementerio y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, golpeó varias veces. Acudió el viejo Jaken gruñendo y refunfuñando contra quién fuera el que llamaba a tan intempestivas horas. Especialmente ese día, toda la mansión estaba de luto por la muerte de Rin, todos los sirvientes le habían llorado por horas, e incluso su señor estaba profundamente deprimido. Cuando oyó la voz de su señora, que decía: "Soy yo", tembló de espanto y fue a decirlo al conde de inmediato.

Encerrado en su despacho, Sesshomaru hacia girar licor en una copa de cristal, sin interesarse realmente en beber. No creía que el licor pudiese ayudarlo, no con esta cantidad de dolor. A sus pies Ah y Un permanecían hechos una bolita temblando y lamiéndose las patas como si estuviesen heridos, incluso ellos estaban tristes, tanto así que cuando enterraron a Rin los gatos comenzaron a escarbar la tierra, entre seis criados tuvieron que agarrarlos y llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión bien sujetos, pues ni bien los levantaron de la tumba se pusieron a morder y arañar como si tuvieran la rabia. Dejo la copa a un lado, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de emborracharse para olvidar sus penas, ¿Cómo se supone que continuaría con su vida?

\- ¡amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – escucho gritar la voz rasposa de Jaken mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta, eso lo hizo apretar la copa con fuerza ¿Qué quería ese viejo sapo ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres Jaken? – pregunto enfadado tomando de nuevo la copa y dándole un sorbo al licor que le supo a hiel, el viejo mayordomo cruzo la puerta con una cara de susto tal que por un segundo el conde estuvo seguro de que sus ojos saltarían fuera de su cara y rebotarían por todo el salón.

\- ¡a-amo! ¡Estaba yo en la puerta! ¡Y vi… oí… fantasma… muerto…! ¡AH!- comenzó a balbucear Jaken mientras dañaba brincos a causa del miedo y la excitación.

\- habla bien o lárgate ¿Qué no vez que quiero estar solo? – le gruño sujetando peligrosamente la copa, el mayordomo se calmó comprendiendo que esa iba dirigida a su cabeza si no se aclaraba pronto.

\- amo va a creer que estoy loco, pero se lo juro ¡acabo de oír a la señora Rin en la puerta! – la mirada se Sesshomaru se disparó desde las llamas de la chimenea hasta el rostro de su mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué cosa estas diciendo? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¡que la señora Rin está en la puerta! ¡HA RESUSITADO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! – la copa de Sesshomaru se quebró entre sus dedos, furico por semejante burla se levantó de sus silla y pesco al viejo mayordomo por el cuello de la ropa, alzándolo en vilo hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

\- Óyeme muy bien Jaken. Tan imposible es que mi mujer haya resucitado ¡COMO QUE MIS CABALLOS SUBAN A LA BUHARDILLA! –contesto furioso, pero apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras, se oyó un estrépito terrible y vio asombrado que sus caballos, saliendo de las cuadras, penetraban en la casa y subían a la buhardilla como perseguidos por el propio diablo.

Entonces el caballero, dominando su espanto, corrió a la puerta, y la abrió de golpe. No pudo dar crédito a sus ojos, ahí, justo frente a él encontró a su mujer, pálida, y cubierta de tierra, pero viva. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, pero pronto sintió que ella doblaba las rodillas, de inmediato grito una orden de que le prepararan un baño y una habitación, el mismo la llevo en brazos para que no tuviera que caminar. Durante las siguientes semanas Rin recibió los mayores cuidados. Gracias a ellos tomó fuerzas y vivió durante muchos años en compañía de su marido y sus muchos hijos y nietos.

Si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de ir a Colonia, busquen una torre blanca con tres caballos en una buhardilla. Recuerdo eterno de la leyenda de " _La Resusitada_ ".

 _Fin_

" **Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta en su colchón completamente enfurruñado, pero que pésima suerte tenia. Como si no tuviese ya bastante von el nuevo proyecto de la empresa y tener que lidiar con las presiones de su padre por conseguirle esposa, se le había ocurrido dormirse con el pelo mojado y ahora estaba postrado en la cama con un demonio de catarro a cuestas. Un estornudo lo hizo saltar provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gruño una maldición y tomo un pañuelo de papel de la encimera para limpiarse la nariz. Ojala los medicamentos le hicieran efecto de una vez para poder volver al trabajo, estaba intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir cuando escucho un ruido odioso.**

 **\- hola Sesshomaru ¿cómo sigues? – la voz cantarina de su padre resonó por la habitación, quiso gruñir pero le dolía demasiado la garganta como para hacerlo en condiciones, ignorándolo se dio la vuelta hasta quedar se espaldas a él y enterró su rostro en la almohada.**

 **\- si no te conociera mejor diría que estas muy grave, pero solo estas más gruñón que de costumbre – escucho reír al viejo, que fastidio.**

 **\- ¿Qué desea ahora padre? – pregunto en tono osco, ojalá se fuera y lo dejara en paz.**

 **\- ¿no puedo venir a ver como esta mi hijo mayor enfermo? - Pregunto Inuno con tono infantil, Sesshomaru apenas se giró un milímetro para lanzarle una mirada asesina antes de subirse la cabeza con el cobertor.**

 **\- tan grosero como siempre, en fin, solo venía a ver que estabas bien, pero es día laborar y por mucho que quisiera quedarme debo volver a la oficina – suspiro Inuno, Sesshomaru sonrió bajo la cobija, bien, volvería a tener paz y tranquilidad. Estaba volviendo a su posición favorita para dormir pero escucho la voz de su padre desde la sala.**

 **\- por cierto, traje a alguien para que se ocupe de ti el día de hoy, así que no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que necesites - frunció el ceño levemente, ¿su padre había hecho qué? Estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de esa persona cuando tocaron la puerta.**

 **\- señor Sesshomaru ¿esta vestido? ¿Puedo pasar? – se levantó de la cama de golpe, esa voz… ¡no podía ser!**

 **\- ¿Rin? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que una adorable carita se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.**

 **\- soy yo señor Sesshomaru ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto Rin con modestia, la puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru pudo verla de cuerpo completo, iba vestida como enfermera, "** _ **voy a matar a mi padre**_ **" pensó tragando saliva, maldición, se veía completamente adorable.**

 _ **Una hora después…**_

 **\- vamos señor Sesshomaru, si no se toma su medicina no podrá recuperarse –repitió Rin por cuarta vez sin éxito, su paciente se negaba a tomar la pastilla que le había recetado el médico para antes de la comida.**

 **\- no la quiero – se quejó nuevamente Sesshomaru, él no era de los que se atiborraban de medicinas, normalmente le bastaba una aspirina y un par de horas de sueño para reponerse.**

 **\- vamos, abra la boquita, si sabe mal puede pasársela con jugo de frutas – volvió a probar Rin.**

 **\- No – gruño su "paciente" apretando los labios cuando ella acerco la pastilla, su enfermera hizo una mueca de fastidio que resulto demasiado adorable como para ser saludable, para él al menos.**

 **\- pero que terco es usted – murmuro Rin molesta, no era la primera vez que jugaba a la enfermera, pero nunca antes le había tocado un paciente tan difícil, incluso Shippo y Souten eran más manejables "** _ **bien, si se quiere comportar como un infante…**_ **" pensó.**

 **\- Vamos señor Sesshomaru, si se toma la pastilla como niño bueno, Rin le traerá un pedazo de pastel de fresa - le hablo como solía hablarle a los pequeños de la aldea. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, ¿Qué estaba intentando ahora esa niña? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera tan irrespetuosa? Eso no se lo permitía ni a su madre.**

 **\- y además le daré una caja de bombones para cuando despierte de la siesta – volvió a intentar sobornarlo como si fuese un niño. Definitivamente iba a matar a su padre… "**


End file.
